His and Her Circumstances
by Baltor
Summary: Four years after averting Third Impact, 18 year old Shinji Ikari heads to Tokyo University, leaving behind his life of NERV and EVAs. This is a story of the tribulations, complications and misunderstandings in the relationship of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu.
1. Chapter 1

**[His and Her Circumstances]**

Four years after averting Third Impact, 18 year old Shinji Ikari heads to Tokyo University, leaving behind his life of NERV and EVAs. This is a story of the tribulations, complications and misunderstandings in the relationship of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu.

 **CHAPTER ONE: Young Boy, Make Yourself a Legend!**

"I made it, Misato-san!"

Even to my ears my voice sounded silly – giddy and exuberant. I couldn't help it – I could feel the grin tugging on the edges of my face. A few people turned and gave me looks, startled by my outburst. I even saw a group of girls point and giggle. But right now, I couldn't care less.

Because at long last I was standing before the entrance of Tokyo University. _Toudai –_ the best university in Japan...and where I, Shinji Ikari, will be a student for the next five years.

Four years ago, my father summoned me to Tokyo-3. There, I was forced to pilot the humanoid bio-mechanical super-weapon Evangelion. I was designated the Third Child, Pilot of EVA Unit-01. I worked for NERV, a top-secret paramilitary organization run by my father and fought against eldritch abominations known as Angels, hell bent on initiating Third Impact.

None of that matters anymore. I have left my past behind, now I am just another face among the crowd – a freshman on their first day.

It was a thankfully peaceful and relatively uneventful four years that followed. After the Angels were defeated, we managed to avoid Third Impact. I don't remember much about that fateful day when the JSSDF invaded the Geofront – Misato told me that I had been discovered bleeding and unconscious in Terminal Dogma next to Unit-01. My father, Commander Ikari and Ayanami disappeared that day. SEELE were brought to justice, though Mr Kaji told me rogue elements loyal to them are still active. As a result, NERV was rebuilt and Misato managed to work her way up to being Commander. She still somehow managed to find the time to marry Mr Kaji though.

I will never forget that memorable day, two years ago. Misato had waltzed in home late, humming an old J-Pop song horribly off-key. Asuka and I, watching TV in the living room had stared at her more-odd-than-usual behavior. Our alarms went off when she didn't immediately grab a beer. Misato sat us down and told us she had something to announce. While tangoing with a coerced and unwilling Pen-Pen she announced Mr Kaji had proposed to her. 'Kaji-kun get!" she said with a 'V' sign. Needless to say, it took me over two weeks of nagging to get Asuka to eat dinner with us again. I swear on...er...Kensuke's virginity that there has never been an angrier bridesmaid at a wedding than Asuka at Misato and Mr Kaji's.

That was early 2016. Without Angels, Tokyo-3 was rebuilt and school resumed in late 2016. Misato moved in with Mr Kaji, and I stayed at her old place with Asuka. With the exception of mandatory synchronization tests at NERV, Asuka and I lived relatively normal lives for the next three years. Toji and Kensuke returned to school, and Hikari's family came back soon after. It was like Class 2-A all over again. Misato explained to me (in a rare moment of sobriety) that NERV and the Japanese government paid out huge compensation to the displaced and bereaved families and offered some generous incentives to get them to come back to the city.

I digress. Even though those following years were the happiest of my life, I always knew my life lay beyond the confines of Tokyo-3. I eventually decided to leave that chapter of my life behind. The chapter with EVA, NERV and Angels. I wanted to live – not as the Third Child, or the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 – but as Shinji Ikari. Misato looked strangely happy when I told her of my decision – even though there would be mountains of paperwork to fill out and some heavy favors to call on her part – and told me she was proud of my decision. NERV were extremely helpful – they took care of everything from removals to finding me an apartment. At first I refused, wanting to do thing with my own hands – but Misato stopped me. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Shin-chan, this is the very least we can do for you, and much less than what you deserve. Please let me do this for you as your guardian – even if it's just for my sake." After that I relented. I always had a soft spot for Misato, even if she was a slob…and lazy...and useless at housework..and teases me all the time...and has big boobs...and drinks like a fish...and...

Returning to the present, I relaxed the hand that I had subconsciously placed in a fist. I took a deep breath of the crisp air. Today was the beginning of a new chapter in the life of Shinji Ikari. I shook my head and looked forward, taking the step that will take me over the entrance of Tokyo University – and the first steps that I have ever taken by myself.

"Hallo Shinji! Guten Morgen."

I froze. Instantly, my blood became ice in my veins and I turned – very, very slowly.

I was immediately met with a pair of blue eyes, blazing with an indomitable will and fierce intensity, framed by gorgeous, slick crimson locks. Her make up was flawless as always – result of hours spent relentlessly practicing in front of a mirror, usually while watching TV and waiting for me to cook dinner – not overdone, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. The baby fat had long faded from her cheeks – she was no longer just cute, she was outright gorgeous. Her lips were rosy-red, lightly glossed and set in an all-too familiar smirk full of mischief. She had obviously dressed up for the occasion, with that pair of expensive ruby earrings Mr Kaji had bought to appease her, and the knee-length designer white dress with matching heels that she had worn to our high school graduation ball. It took me a moment to realize that she was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for my response.

"G-guten morgen." I manage to stammer in response. My previous elation had evaporated, and all I could feel was the knots in my stomach. Cold sweat forming on my brow. I found myself fascinated with the graveled ground next to her pretty, pointed feet.

"Tsk, Tsk! This is unacceptable, Third Child." the red-haired beauty wagged a finger at me, approaching with slow deliberate steps. I wanted very much to flee in terror, but my feet betrayed me – rooted as they were in paralyzed fear. Why do they tremble so much? "Four years under my expert tutelage and yet your German is as atrocious as ever!" now inches in front, she flicked my nose playfully, "Have I taught you nothing?"

...Well, I was shocked by your surprise entry – and besides, you never taught me German! It's just I got sick of all the German insults you hurled at me and bought a dictionary!

"What are you doing here...Asuka?"

Her close proximity made me catch the scent of lavender, the same as Misato's. It was her seventeenth birthday gift from me. The whiff of strawberry was probably her shampoo. She's too close dammit!

Noticing my obvious discomfort, Asuka's eyes narrowed, face breaking into an all-too-familiar smirk that screamed, 'Chance!'. Then it was gone, replaced with the hurt expression of a jilted lover, eyes slightly moist. "What am I doing here? Is this how you talk to your _closest friend,_ " I cringed at the hidden barb in the word, "after she came from the other side of Japan to congratulate you on entering the top university in the country?"

She was in full showmanship mode now, attracting the attention that she reveled in. I belatedly realized that a small crowd had gathered hoping to see some opening day drama, and I knew that if Asuka got her way, that they were not going to leave disappointed. I had to step in now, limit the damage before my campus life was ruined before it had begun.

I stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Ummm… Asuka, l-let's go talk somewhere more private -"

"Don't touch me, pervert!" Asuka swatted me away with a graceful backhand. She spoke in an elegant _ojou-sama_ voice, not her usual shrill yell. I know it all too well - this was the persona she put on around adults, the one to garner praise and attention.

Her sudden movement caught me unaware, causing me to lose balance. I landed ungracefully on my rear end. She stood over me, the offending hand on hip and that smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I sat on my butt, blinking at her in abject terror. For Shinji Ikari is not fooled. Asuka Langley Sohryu is angry...really, really, angry. The real questions is why. Even after sharing the same roof for four years, my ex-roommate's thoughts and motivations remained beyond the scope of my comprehension. Mr Kaji once told me that women were a lifelong mystery for men, and based on my experience with Asuka, Misato and Ayanami, I agree with him. But this time was a little bit different.

Because the Invincible Shinji Ikari knew _what_ the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu was angry about. He just didn't know _why_ she was angry about it.

The crowd had doubled, and I could see that it was growing – more and more students stopped by to see what the commotion was about. I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away… In the meanwhile, the unforgiving red-haired goddess continued her grand speech, oblivious to such mundane concerns such as the social status of university students and the importance of a good first impression.

"Not that your entry to Tokyo-U was ever in doubt of course...after all, the 'Invincible Shinji' was tutored by none other than I, the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu. Be thankful, Third Child!"

...If by tutor you mean threaten with bodily harm unless my marks improved drastically. I dared not say it aloud, for fear of further incensing the German warhead. My diminished mental faculties returned slowly, and the big question came to the forefront of my mind. How did she find out? It wasn't Misato, certainly not Mr Kaji...Kensuke and Touji would not betray me to the 'Red Devil'...unless…

"Asuka…" I interrupted her as I staggered back to my feet – brows furrowed and mind whirring, "...how did you know I applied for _Toudai_?"

Asuka flicked her styled hair arrogantly, "My sources are none of your business, Third Child. Let's just say no secret remains hidden for long before the inquisitive talents of Asuka Langley Sohryu!"

I frowned. It was Toji! He must have blabbed to Hikari who told Asuka! It was 100% Toji! Oh wait – maybe she just got Misato drunk, or…

"Besides," the temperature suddenly rose, as Asuka's voice became a more familiar shrill, "That's not what's important!"

Of course it is! I wanted to shout. I mean, I need to know whose house to trample in Unit-01!

My violent thoughts were rudely interrupted by a gloved finger pointed between my eyes. "What's important is that the Invincible Shinji lied to me!" My protests died in my throat. Asuka's face was now set in that familiar expression of volatile, temperamental fury that was exclusively reserved for when Baka-Shinji did something wrong. "Or are you as stupid as you look? I never knew anyone with geography so bad as to mix up Kyoto and Tokyo, Third Child!"

Panic set in and I stepped forward with flailing arms, "Wait, I can explain! I-"

I staggered backwards, hand cupping reflexively at my swelling left cheek. The offending weapon was in Asuka's right hand – which I just realized she had been keeping behind her back the entire time – a bouquet of white lilies held like a bludgeon. A trail of petals lay at her feet.

"I...don't...want to...hear it, _Baka-Shinji_!" she huffed between raining blows on me. I instinctively drew my arms protectively over my head, which only seemed to encourage her to hit harder. "You...useless idiot! What the hell were you thinking, pulling a stunt like this behind my back! You really thought that I wouldn't find out, Third Child? What the hell goes on in that head of yours? Did you get dropped on your head from the top of your EVA? Scheiße!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Being hit with flowers hurt more than I expected. I could feel the painful welts forming on my forearms. It was nothing compared to the pain from the pitiful looks I was garnering from the crowd, which was needless to say, nothing short of mortifying.

My pitiful apologies apparently infuriated her further, as she hit me with renewed ferocity, and began insulting me with choice comments in German and English. I made out bits and pieces about my lineage, masculinity and mental ineptitude.

"Save it... _Baka-Shinji_!" She huffed, taking a moment to gather her breath. She stopped her attack and wiped sweat from her brow. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses."

"What the hell..." I muttered, wiping my bloodied lip. I could feel the anger boiling inside as I staggered to my feet. "This is what Asuka wanted, isn't it?!"

I heard a soft thud as the ruined bouquet fell limply from the redhead's hand. Asuka looked as though I had slapped her hard. The fight drained out of her, like an EVA depleted of its internal battery.

"...As I thought, you really don't know anything..." she muttered lowering her head. Her expression was unreadable beneath her bangs.

"Asu...ka?" Confused by the sudden change in her behavior, I lowered my arms. I stared questioningly at her.

She glared back at me, her mouth drawn in a thin line. Her body trembled, as though she was fighting an internal battle within herself. I couldn't tell if she wanted to yell or cry. For a long moment we stared at each other, unsure what to do.

"Asuka, I-" I made the first move, inching forward with an outstretched hand.

The sudden movement broke the spell. Asuka retreated. "Don't get any closer, idiot!" she screamed, stopping me dead. "If you really wanted to get rid of me, then you should have had the balls to say it to my face! You didn't need to get Misato and your stooge friends in on the act! Fucking asshole"

"No, I just-" my denial was stopped in its track as my face connected with the tattered remains of the bouquet.

"I just came to say congratulations...you jerk." She gave me a final look. Later, I would swear that she was about to cry. But Kensuke and Toji would tell me that I was imagining things – that the Devil doesn't have feelings. Asuka turned and left and the crowd parted to make her path. I stared at her retreating form, words caught in my throat. Then she was gone.

"What the hell..." I muttered.

* * *

Half an hour after my public humiliation, I managed to clean myself up in the restroom and head to the lecture hall for our welcoming ceremony. As I walked in, I spotted a familiar face seated near the back row.

"Kensuke." I nodded tiredly.

"Morning Ikari." I smiled a little seeing my bespectacled friend preening over his newest baby. Kensuke still remained a scrawny dweeb, just taller and more mature. He grew out of his childish obsession with the military and EVAs, though.

"Toji?" I asked, plonking myself next to him.

"Hikari." Kensuke grunted, not looking up. Nice to see you too, friend.

Anyone who knows Toji knows he's not academically gifted – not enough for Tokyo-U at least. But God loves a trier, and straight-as-an-arrow Hikari was adamant she would not go to anywhere less than the best university in the country. Toji studied his ass off, enough to accepted– _Toudai_ doesn't accept idiots, even into its Basketball scholarship program.

I am really glad they are here with me. As much as I claimed I wanted a fresh start, I knew things wouldn't be the same without my best friends here with me. With Hikari as well, that's four students at _Toudai_ from our old Class 2-A. Not bad at all for the 'Three Stooges' of Tokyo-3.

Kensuke finally looked up at me. Nice to see you too, ass. "...Wake up on wrong side of the bed?" he grinned, pushing up his glasses.

I cupped my shiny cheek. "Shut up." I grumbled.

"Yes, chief." I punched Kensuke's shoulder.

We sat in silence, watching as students began streaming into the lecture hall. Students were introducing themselves to each other, exchanging greetings. The room was filled with a nervous but positive energy, charged with eager anticipation.

"How wonderful," I muttered aloud. My earlier good mood had been completely ruined by the encounter, and I couldn't summon any of my earlier enthusiasm. "not having anything to worry about."

Kensuke ignored my comment, pretending to be busy fiddling with his camera. We sat in silence, a comfortable friendly one – not the awkward, bumbling one like the old Shinji Ikari would make, uncomfortable in the presence of more than three people. I still don't enjoy large crowds – Misato said that I just have an introverted nature – and I probably never will, but I don't hate them like I used to.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Kensuke asked, exasperated. I couldn't help smile – it was evidence of our long years of friendship. Both Toji and Kensuke knew when I acted like I didn't want to talk about something – or when I really didn't want to talk about something. It was a great feeling, knowing that people understand you. Aside from Misato and Asuka, Toji and Kensuke are the only people who understand what Shinji Ikari is all about.

I nodded. "...I saw Asuka this morning."

"Ehhhh?!" Kensuke bolted upright in his seat. "The Devil's at _Toudai_?!" The reaction didn't seem to be feigned, as far as I could tell. So Kensuke wasn't the Judas after all. Not that I was 100% sure...I know he briefly had a crush on Asuka back in High School, but only because she pointed it out to me. She was right, I was really dense at these kind of things.

"She's not studying here is she?" he leaned in close, an odd glint to his glasses, "I thought you said she was going to Kyoto University?"

"I don't know! We took the exams for Kyoto together." I whispered back. "But I don't think she's studying here – she didn't take the entrance exam, remember? More importantly, did you tell her I was coming here?"

"Hell no!" Kensuke clutched his head in apparent agony, "I spent four years in the same class with her Royal Queen Bitch. I don't want to go to university with her!" He bit his thumb, "...I think she must have found out through Toji. He must have confessed to Hikari, who told the Devil. Oh man...he's so frickin' whipped." He peered around the lecture hall frantically, looking for the distinctive mane of bright red hair.

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds like the most likely scenario." Toji and Hikari started dating not too long after returning to Tokyo-3. While initially Hikari was shy and demure, Toji's antics eventually tested her patience and she began to be more...assertive. I suspect part of it was Asuka rubbing off on her.

"But I think Asuka just came to yell at me, so I don't think you have to worry about sharing class with her."

Kensuke sighed in relief, "Thank goodness...after the four years it took me and Toji to free you from the Devil's clutches!"

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

Kensuke raised a bespectacled eyebrow, "Come on Shinji, you and She-Devil were practically glued to the hip through high school."

"You're exaggerating. We were just roommates."

"Yes, yes." He dismissively waved his hand, which I swatted away. Kensuke grinned, "You say that now because the _honeymoon_ is over."

I glared at Kensuke, even though I knew that was playing into his hands. He laughed, congratulating himself on a mission accomplished. You're enjoying this too much, you ass! I never fully appreciated Kensuke's snarky sense of humor, and neither did Toji. Thankfully, Kensuke's tongue was much faster than his reflexes meaning we could easily beat down his scrawny ass if he ever got too far ahead of himself.

"After all, you two were the famous _Newlyweds_ of Tokyo-3 High."

I groaned. The 'Newlyweds' tag coined by Toji dogged me through my high school years and became something of a traumatic experience – try asking for a date or flirting with a girl, when it's common knowledge that you live, hang around, walk together to and from school with the hottest girl in town. Combine that with that half-wit Toji blabbing to Hikari (and thereby the entire school) how I cook, clean and even do the laundry, including Asuka's underwear (that moron)...suffice to say, not only were my number of years without a girlfriend = years, I didn't even manage to go on a single date throughout all three years of high school.

Probably due to the mist of murderous rage clouding my eyes, Kensuke tactfully decided to steer the conversation in another direction. Kensuke was always the most perceptive out of us 'Three Stooges'. "So you met her this morning…and what?"

"Well..." She whacked me with a bunch of flowers in front of half the school, then proceeded to run off without explaining herself. "...she congratulated me for being accepted into Tokyo-U...then she yelled at me." Not a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Uh-huh..." Kensuke raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. He was always so sharp with things not pertaining to the female race – not that I could talk. "...and your cheek slapped itself right?"

"Shut up smart-ass!" I snapped back.

Kensuke waited for my anger to simmer before he spoke up again. "Shinji...Did something happen between you and the Devil?"

I closed my eyes as an unwanted memory came to the forefront of my mind. "...No."

He looked at me, deciding what to"...I see." Understanding I want to be left alone, Kensuke returned to polishing his camera. I didn't say anything, but I was grateful for his perceptiveness, and he knew that too.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here?" A male voice asked tentatively. We turned to the speaker. He was tanned, but not as dark as Toji, and athletic but in a different way – shorter and stockier, more dense muscle. We nodded, and he sat down to Kensuke's left.

"Thanks, this place is packed. Oh, and it's nice to meet you…?"

"I'm Aida, Aida Kensuke. First year Film School. He's..." Kensuke gave me a loaded look. While I wasn't exactly a celebrity, the names of the Children was now public knowledge. People were bound to recognize my name, and not everyone was enamored with what we had done at NERV.

I shrugged. "Shinji, Shinji Ikari." I said, matching his gaze and offered my hand. He blinked, but gave no other external indication he recognized my name. "First year Pre-Law. Nice to meet you…?"

He took my hand with a strong, firm shake. "I'm Ryouta, Ryouta Kusanagi...ummm, sorry to ask," he scratched his short, gelled hair, "but are you…?"

I sighed. "Yeah." No point hiding it. "I'm _th_ _at_ Shinji Ikari."

Kusanagi whistled, raising an eyebrow. "I never thought I would sharing classes with one of the EVA pilots." Ah, so he's Pre-Law too. I found it surprising – Kusanaga Ryouta was looked like he belonged in the front row of a rugby scrum, not Law school.

"But of course, that's not what I came here for." He leaned forward to be better heard over the din."Besides, have you guys heard the news?"

We shook our heads.

"There's some super hot babe among this year's freshmen."

"Oh?" Kensuke whistled. He stopped polishing his camera and adjusted his glasses, interest piqued. "Do go on..."

Typical Kensuke. I shook my head – mention babes and you'll have his undivided attention. Toji's balls were firmly in one Hikari Horaki's back pocket, so Kensuke could only discuss such things with me. Being a healthy boy I obviously had an interest in those things, but the way Kensuke Aida talked about girls was quite frankly...desperate (and a little sad). Sorry Kensuke.

"Isn't that to be expected though?" I said dismissively, "I mean this is _Toudai_ after all. The girls should be high quality." I didn't feel like broaching the topic of girls right now, not with this morning's disastrous encounter with a certain redhead still fresh in my memory. Kensuke muttered something about me being spoiled rotten living with Misato and the She-Devil, but I pointedly ignored him. Besides, Misato and Asuka are top in the looks department, and _only_ in the looks department – just ask me or Mr Kaji.

"Well, I can deny that's the reason why I came to _Toudai_." Kusanagi said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow – shouldn't you be here because it's the best uni in the country, not because the girls are hot? "But..." Kusanagi shook his head like a teacher lecturing naughty pupils. "You're too naive, Ikari-san. This girl, she's different class...and – oh, there she is."

Glossy auburn hair, shoulder-length. The same fashionable outfit I saw her in not an hour ago. She was impossible to miss, turning heads everywhere she went. Her blazing aura demanded that people pay attention to her, and they did so in droves.

Kensuke and I exchanged a despairing look. "I guess this means she really is studying here." Kensuke sighed in resignation. I brought my palm to my face, while my bespectacled friend returned to his camera with a firm shake of his head. "Sorry Kusanagi-san," Kensuke said, "but we're definitely not interested."

"It's a pass for me too." The speaker was neither me or Kensuke – it was a voice that was familiar. Toji had arrived with his high-pitch Osakan accent to intrude on our 'wholesome' conversation.

"Sup, Toji...I see Class Rep finally let your balls go?"

"Good morning, Toji." Kensuke and I respectively greeted our jock friend. Still as tanned and athletic as ever, Toji Suzuhara was now over one ninety tall, over ten centimeters taller than me. He had been forced by his girlfriend/mistress to expand his wardrobe beyond tracksuits though, and wore a comfortable blue denim shirt and jeans.

"Nice to see you guys as well." Toji said, bopping Kensuke's head in retaliation. "Yo, Prof, I heard that the Devil handed your ass on a platter this morning."

I groaned, facepalming. I felt like disappearing into a hovel right now. "News travels fast on campus, doesn't it?"

Toji laughed, giving me an encouraging hand on the shoulder. "Nah, I just heard from Hikari. You can tell us the details later." he turned to Kusanagi. "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Kusanagi Ryouta-san." I introduced him to the newcomer. "He's Pre-Law, just like me."

"Just call me Ryouta," Kusanagi interrupted, shaking hands with Toji. "Nice to meet you Toji…?"

"Suzuhara. Toji Suzuhara. Liberal Arts." Toji sat to my right. "I heard you guys talking about the She-Devil pretending to be a high-class lady."

Asuka was now enveloped in a hug with a familiar brunette in a conservative green dress. Hikari's hair was now in a long ponytail, having outgrown the childish pigtails. She was cute enough to attract attention on her own, but was relegated to the background thanks to the redhead next to her. The pair were surrounded by girls and guys adventurous enough to approach the foreign beauty. Folding his arms, Touji nodded in their direction, "I would stay away from that one if I were you dude," Toji said to Kusanagi. "You really don't want to go there."

"Why?" Kensuke just shook his head refusing to answer, so Kusanagi turned to me, "She's smokin'! Are you guys gay? That brunette next to her is cute too."

Toji laughed, shaking his head. "No bro, but I'm telling you right now that she's off-limits. That brunette is my girlfriend, so she's definitely off-limits."

Kusanagi looked confused for a moment. Understanding came quickly, and I could see the light bulb switch on above his head. "Ah! One of you is already tapping that." I glared at him. Don't look at me while saying that, you ass!

Before I could retort, Kensuke stepped in. "No dude...she's Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"...The pilot of EVA-02?!" Kusanagi looked shocked, then thoughtful, "No wonder she looked so familiar. She's the one on all of the ads."

"The one and the same." Kensuke nodded. Taking advantage of her looks and popularity as a savior of humanity, Asuka did a few modelling and product endorsements as a side-job. "Yeah, not only is she way out of your league..." Kensuke glanced at me and Toji, "My comrade here is right – you really don't want to go there."

"So she has a terrible personality, huh." Kusanagi nodded in comprehension, "You guys speak like you know her personally? Wait – of course you do, Ikari here is an EVA pilot."

"Hey, I was an EVA pilot too!" Toji interjected.

Kensuke and I exchanged looks...Sorry Toji, you don't really count.

"Besides," Kensuke said, "she's a total bitc-"

"-She's not that bad -"I interrupted without thinking. What Kensuke and Toji said wasn't exactly a lie. Asuka was...difficult to get along at the best of times. She could make your life very, very miserable when she really wanted to – hell I knew that better than anyone. But still, I felt that I needed to defend her.

"-Of course you would defend your wife, Prof. You even lived together under the same roof for four years."

I frowned. Thanks for that unnecessary piece of information, Toji you dick. What does Hikari see in you?

"Don't forget their pair-look," Kensuke joined in, grinning from ear-to-ear, "remembering them in matching tights and EVA plugsuits...even after all these years it still gives me that 'disgusting feeling'."

I groaned, slamming my face into my table. Since there was three of us, we always took turns on ganging up on one of us. It was my turn right now, it seemed.

"Oh?" Kusanagi's interest was piqued, "I want to hear more about that."

"Hmm...I think it was about the Ninth Angel?" Kensuke replied, revealing NERV classified information offhandedly. "Something about a synchronized attack with two EVAs. I think I have the photos somewhere..."

"No dude, it was before that remember?" Toji cut in, "On that battleship, when we went out at sea?"

"Oh yeah, it was the 'Over the Rainbow.' That was a super carrier Toji, not a battleship." Kensuke corrected him.

"Same shi-"

"-Can we please talk about something else?" I interrupted. I winced at the snappiness in my voice. It came out a lot harsher than I intended. And a lot louder too, as several people turned and glared at us.

Toji and Kensuke looked suitably apologetic.

"S-sorry."

"Sorry Prof...I know you hate talking about EVA and stuff."

"N-no..." I scratched my head guiltily. "I didn't mean to sound like a dick…." Kusanagi meanwhile, looked between us awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with the sudden shift in mood.

"Now we're on the topic of embarrassing memories," Kensuke stepped in brightly, "how about that time Shinji gathered enough courage to ask a girl to our graduation ball?"

'I remembered that!" Toji interjected, "You're talking about the one who turned him down because she was scared shitless of the Devil? Chidori-san, right? She was a total babe."

"Yeah, that one." Kensuke continued, laughing, "The reason she gave was 'Sorry Shinji-kun, but don't want your wife to kill me'. Oh man, Shinji's reaction was priceless...I think I still have it on tape somewhere."

"You guys recorded it?!" I screamed in horror.

Everyone except me laughed. I slammed my head against the table. That was terrible. It was a month before the ball, and I couldn't find a single girl who would be my date. Despite the embarrassing memory, I smiled gratefully. Nice save, Kensuke! He winked at me in reply.

"Prof was so desperate that he was going to ask Misato to be his date for the ball."

"That's right! And she was going to accept until she found out it was strictly no alcohol!"

"So who did he end up taking to the ball?" Kusanagi asked curiously.

"Well-"

Having long since accepted that our long friendship was disposable in favor of a cheap laugh, I drowned out the rest of the conversation. With the opening ceremony about to begin, the crowd around Asuka had dispersed. Hikari and her were now seated ten rows in front of our left. Suddenly, she turned in our direction as though aware we were watching her. She turned back with a huff after matching eyes with mine. That was one mean glare, Second. I thank the Lord she can't overhear us from there – I don't feel like being slapped twice in the same morning.

"Oi, Toji..." I began, keeping my eye on Asuka's agitated back.

"What's up prof?" Having finished the story, Toji was leaning back in his chair, lazily chewing a pencil.

"...You told Hikari that I was coming to Tokyo-U, didn't you?"

The pencil fell out of the jock stooge's mouth. "W-what are you talking about?"

I frowned. So it was you after all, you Class-Rep loving, masochistic bastard.

"Don't act stupid, Toji. I didn't tell anyone except you and Kensuke I was accepted into _Toudai_...and Kensuke was just as surprised as me to see Asuka here." Toji squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, desperately avoiding the three set of eyes staring at him. He had broken out into a cold sweat, arms folded defensively. "Which only leaves you."

"I-it wasn't me." Toji stuttered, "M-must have been Misato! She must have gotten drunk and blabbed it, yeah – that's it!" Low blow Toji, throwing our dear Misato under the bus. While I don't deny the possibility – Misato's drinking habits having long passed into the annals of NERV folklore – Toji's reaction told another story.

I pressed the attack. "Unlikely – I didn't tell Misato until after I got accepted." A lie, but Toji doesn't know that. "I didn't even tell Mr Kaji, he heard about it through Misato….Which only leaves you."

Kensuke gave Toji an exaggerated look of disgust, usually reserved for the scummiest of trash. "I'm disappointed in you, Toji. How could you! After all we went through to free our comrade from the Devil's grasp!"

Are you still on about that?

Even Kusanagi joined in the fun. "Dude, haven't you heard of 'bro's before hoes'?" He nudged Toji with a grin. He catches on quickly. As expected from a fellow law student.

Toji's whimpering apology – with hands clutching his head while muttering something about Hikari's blackmailing, Toji's sister Sakura and discovering his dirtiest, most traumatic secrets trailed off, as the Vice-Chancellor walked on the lecture podium. I drowned out the uninteresting speech, my thoughts drifting elsewhere.

The redhead didn't look in our direction again for the entire two hours.

* * *

The long introduction ceremony finished at last, and the four of us decided to follow the crowd and head outside. 'Club Recruitment Day' was in full swing, with masses of stalls and hecklers abound. Kensuke ran off first in search of the Tennis circle – according to his 'sources' it was where all the cute girls gathered, and Kusanagi unsurprisingly followed. I thought it was stupid – Kensuke couldn't get a girl as a high school student, nothing was going to suddenly change just because he became a university student. Toji meanwhile, went to join the Basketball club while apologizing for leaving me alone. He explained it was his duty to be there, since he was on a scholarship.

Save it Brutus, I saw Hikari waiting for you behind that ramen stall.

As a result, for the past thirty minutes I had leisurely wandered around the stalls alone, politely declining the offers that came my way. Whenever I saw a hint of red hair I fled in the opposite direction with haste – this morning was embarrassing enough, I didn't want a repeat incident with the entire campus present.

"...This sucks."

It only struck me now, surrounded by fellow young adults in such numbers and variety, none whom I recognized, that I was no longer in the goldfish bowl of Tokyo-3. It was a mixed bag of emotions, both liberating yet somehow terrifying as well.

"Oi~! Shinji-kun!"

A few meters ahead, a pretty, petite girl around my age with shoulder-length red hair waved at me. She wore a bright smile and was dressed in a plain white tee and black skirt that reached to her knees. There was an energetic spring in her steps as she made a beeline for me through the packed crowd.

"H-hello..." I responded with an uncertain wave. She was obviously waving at me. So she knew me, but I couldn't quite put a name to her face just yet. A pity, because she was super cute.

"Geez, you don't recognize me do you? Even if we haven't seen each other for nearly four years..." she pouted cutely, while wrapping her arms around mine and drawing it towards her ample chest. C Cup...definitely.

"S-sorry..." Her sudden display of familiarity caught be my surprise. I looked away to hide the blush spreading through my cheeks.

"Ah-ha! You're blushing! Shinji-kun! You really haven't changed at all!" she giggled before letting me go, "It's me! Ki-ri-shi-ma! Kirishima Mana!"

"Kirishima...Mana?" I whispered the name. Recognition came slowly and I looked at her face again. "Ah!"

Kirishima clapped her hands together, beaming. "You finally remembered!"

"Y-yeah...I guess..." I scratched the back of my head. Kirishima had transferred into our class during the Angel Wars. She and I were close for a while. I later found out she was part of a JSSDF project similar to the Evangelions. She was forced to leave when NERV refused to take her in.

"So you came to _Toudai_ , Kirishima-san...you must be really good at studying."

She smiled at my awkward compliment "Same goes for you, Shinji-kun! You're here too..." she leaned in and whispered into my ear "...and I saw that Asuka-chan is here as well...are you two dating now?"

I drew back, hands flailing in denial. "No no no, nothing like that! We're just friends!" I took a sip from the canned coffee I had bought earlier. Misato often did this with beer when Mr Kaji had the upper hand in an argument. She said it helped her regain her composure. "Geez...stop teasing me so much, Kirishima-san."

"Is that so?" Kirishima tilted her head questioningly, finger on cheek. "I always got the feeling though that Asuka-chan was supppperrr jealous of me and Shinji-kun's _special relationship_!"

"Pfft!" Caught unaware by the sneak-attack, I choked on a mouthful of coffee. Several bystanders gave us odd looks, but I was too busy coughing out a lungful of processed coffee.

"Shinji-kun, you're too easy to tease!" she giggled while slapping my back. I tried to glare through teary eyes, but Kirishima just laughed harder. After I had recovered from my fit, Kirishima gave me a serious look. "I'm glad. After all that's happened that we got to see each other again."

"Y-yeah," I smiled. "I'm really glad to see you again, Kirishima-san."

"Call me Mana," she said, beaming.

"Mana-san it is."

We stood for a little while in silence, grinning stupidly at each other. After a while I offered her my hand. "Shall we go look around together, Mana-san?"

"Yeah," she nodded and wrapped herself around my arm, "it's a date, just like old times, Shinji-kun!"

"Yes, yes." I sighed, and we began to stroll aimlessly around the various stalls. I had finally having come to terms with Kirishima's teasing style. It was very similar to Misato's, and once I recognized that it wasn't some random cute girl, but someone I should know, Kirishima's teasing didn't have the same effect on me.

...At least, that's what I tell myself. I'm definitely not comparing her bust size to Misato's!

...Misato's are definitely bigger. Sorry, Kirishima-san.

"Shinji-kun, you're still blushing."

"N-no..not really…"

I suddenly found the half-empty Manga Research Club stall absolutely fascinating.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon now, and tired of wandering aimlessly we sat at a cafe stall. My tea cup was completely empty, while Kirishima's macchiato lay virtually untouched.

We had talked about everything that had happened in the three years in between. Kirishima and her fellow pilots, Musashi and Keita were court-martialled following the incident in Tokyo-3. However, a certain anonymous source tipped the national press about their circumstances, and riding on the overwhelming public outcry, they were given a public apology. As compensation, the Japanese government agreed to support them until they had completed their studies. The three remained close and went to the same school together.

"Musashi and Keita are also students here, so we're sharing the same apartment together."

"That's nice." I could feel myself nodding off. It had been a long day, and my mind had begun to drift.

...I don't understand her at all. She never says what she means, but she still expects me to do what she wants. Then she gets annoyed when I don't do it. What the hell does she expect? Do I look like a mind reader?! I felt like clawing my eyeballs out in frustration. I don't know how Mr Kaji deals with Misato!

"Shinji-kun? Shinji-kun? Are you listening? Geez..." Kirishima was pouting at me in mock annoyance. Her eyes were full of concern though, and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...sorry." I winced slightly. I still haven't managed to break my apologizing habit, though I don't do it nearly as often as before. Years of domestic abuse at the hands of a certain temperamental German girl had its positives. She hated whenever I apologized, and made it her mission to stop me from doing so. "Just a really long day."

"It's okay. It's my fault – I've just been talking the entire time. You must be really bored." She gave an apologetic bow.

"T-that's not the case!" My voice was much louder than I intended. "It's just...I prefer to listen. I'm not much of the talkative type."

"Yeah I know." Kirishima took a sip from her cup. "Shinji-kun was always a great listener. Even on our dates I did most of the talking."

"Y-yeah..." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not knowing what to say. We sat in awkward silence. I stared at my tea cup, while Kirishima took a sip.

"Oh my god!" Kirishima bolted upright suddenly. "Is this the time?! Keita is going to kill me!" She hurriedly chugged down her now-cold macchiato, simultaneously grabbing her handbag. "Sorry Shinji-kun! I promised Keita we would go grocery shopping tonight."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry!" She gave me a one-armed hug. "I guess we'll have to continue our date another time," she whispered. "See you later, Shinji-kun! I'm really glad to see you again."

"The same goes for me."

My eyes widened as I brought my hand to my cheek, still wet where Kirishima's lips had just been. She scurried through the throng of students and disappeared around the corner of a building after pausing for a final wave. I waved back. Damn she's cute.

"Sorry Mana-san…" I whispered, hating myself. "I deceived you."

A moment later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a message from Kirishima – we had exchanged numbers earlier.

'Literature Circle welcoming night tonight Saizeriya. 7pm. All welcome xo'

'I would love to ^^' I wrote.

Before I pressed send I paused. I didn't want to go by myself...

...Well, I'm sure I can convince Kensuke and Kusanagi to come along at least.

* * *

I was wrong. Those assholes ditched me! As expected, Toji went to the same circle as Hikari, leaving me to ask Kensuke and the new guy. They declined, saying they were going out with the pretty _senpai_ they met at the Tennis Circle. Whatever. Who needs friends anyway.

I sat nervously fidgeting. We had finished dinner at Saizeriya and headed to a sake den to drink. They must have booked in advance, since a long wooden table running the stretch of the interior had been prepared for us. Around fifty of us were gathered here – mostly new students like myself, with the established members spread amongst the table. Unfortunately, Kirishima was seated at the opposite end of the table.

Surrounded by cheery, sociable young men and women, I, Shinji Ikari did what was expected of Shinji Ikari – I sat mute and morose, silently nursing my (third) mug of beer. While I had improved a fair bit at social gatherings, they would never become my natural habitat. But that wasn't an excuse for tonight's particularly bad display of 'Shinji-ness'. No, that would be to do with something else.

"Pwaaaah~Khaaaaah~!" The young woman sitting opposite me on the table let out a startlingly accurate Misato post-beer-cry. Ignoring the disapproving stares from her neighbors, she wiped beer froth from the edge of her glossed lips. Surrounding her was a half-dozen empty mugs of beer. That's five in the last hour.

"...Why the hell are you here?!" I hissed across the table.

The stunning redhead seated opposite side on the table folded her arms over her breasts, pointedly looking anywhere except at me. Her long, slender legs were crossed over, heel tapping annoying on the floor. "What? You got a problem with me being here?"

"Isn't that obvious?!" I retorted angrily. I sighed, scratching my head in agony. Most guys would be envious to be sitting with the foreign _bishoujo_ who has been turning heads from her very first day on campus. Thankfully though, I knew better. "Why the hell are you at the literature circle welcoming event, Asuka?" I slammed my frothing mug of beer on the table.

Asuka's dark blue eyes narrowed in annoyance at my tone, but she still refused to look in my direction."None of your business, _Baka-Shinji_." she snapped, only slightly slurring her words. "I can go wherever I want."

At my wits end, I pointed a trembling, beer-soaked finger in Asuka's direction. "Don't give me that crap!" I tried to pretend that the most of the fifty or so attending the event were not engrossed in our exchange. Were it not for my three beers, I would be embarrassed at the attention (not that I wasn't, my anger was just overcoming my shyness). Three beer or no, Shinji Ikari will always be Shinji Ikari. "This is the Literature Circle! The only books I ever saw you read in four years were fashion magazines – and I lived with you for those four years!"

From the gasps and guffaws I knew I would pay for that unwanted slip of information later, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Shut up _Baka-Shinji_!" Asuka growl-drawled, slapping away my accusing finger, "I read all the classics as part of my education before the age of twelve! Not that you would know what I read anyway. Too busy just checking me out in my home wear I bet. I know how much you were lusting after my body, you _hentai_!"

I clenched my mug handle tightly, incensed at her accusation. "Don't flatter yourself Asuka," I pointed at her chest, "You have a nice rack, but it's got nothing on Misato's."

I smirked seeing her angry gaze on me at last. Asuka was seething, her face as red as her hair, probably as much from drinking as from anger. Got you. Four years under the same roof meant that I knew how to get under her skin just as well as she did mine.

"Don't compare me to that old hag, you stupid perv!" the German girl spat, "All she has is a losing fight with old age, gravity and liver failure!"

She says that, but her arms hug her breasts that much tighter. I know that Asuka has a complex about her bust being not as big as Misato's. There's not that much of difference though, and I should know – I washed both their underwear after all.

"I don't know..." I gave her my widest, smarmiest grin, knowing that I've got her now. "...In the end, Mr Kaji chose Misato, right?"

Asuka's eyes narrowed. Her temple looked like it was about to burst. "What are you trying to imply, Third?" she growled.

"Who knows?" I took a drink of water, delighting in watching her simmering rage come to boil. "You know what they say, personality is more important than looks."

The people leaning in to eavesdrop around us jumped backwards as Asuka suddenly sprang to her feet. She slammed her fists on the table. "That's it, _Baka-Shinji_! You want a fight, so I'll give you one! Let's take this outside!"

I wiped the alcoholic spittle off my face, assessing my opponent. Despite her body's slender curves, Asuka is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat – she could wipe the floor with me in a fight, drunk or not. But in my current alcohol-induced rage, I fancied my chances. I rose unsteadily from my seat, knocking aside the half-empty mug of beer. "You're on-"

"-Yes, yes! That's far enough!" In a slightly tipsy, happy-go-lucky voice, Mana Kirishima swooped in. She grabbed my arms from behind. Behind Asuka, the president of the Literature Circle, Mayumi Yamagishi-senpai has put a nervous hand on the irate redhead's shoulder. "Yamagishi-senpai, can you please deal with Sohryu-san? I'll take care of _my_ Shinji-kun!"

Asuka seemed ready to jump across the table and throttle Kirishima. That's still an improvement though – Asuka had been treating Kirishima like toxic air up to this point tonight. At least now she is acknowledging that Kirishima exists. A quick glance around the room however, and the angry retort dies in her throat. She belatedly realizes the attention our spat has gathered. "C-come over to our table, Sohryu-san." Yamagishi-senpai squeaks, and the deflated German followed the club president with a silent nod.

Watching her walk away, I try to struggle out of Kirishima's grip and give chase, but she holds firm. She is a lot stronger than she looks – perhaps due to the harsh military training she undertook in the JSSDF. "Geez, Shinji-kun, I didn't expect you to be the type that would embarrass girls." Kirishima's voice is cheery as always, but even in my inebriated state I could tell she was a little peeved.

"...Sorry." I muttered, ashamed. Kirishima was the one who invited me here, and my behavior tonight would obviously reflect badly on her. The realization came with a pang of guilt, and I sobered up immediately. The last of my anger disappeared, and I stared woodenly at the dirty bar floor.

"It's okay." Kirishima smiled, releasing me. "Let's have fun together tonight, Shinji-kun!" she whispers in my ear. She leaned back and gave me her best smile.

For some reason I found Kirishima's smile radiant and dazzling. All thoughts of the last half-hour and my exchange with a particular Teutonic Terror disappeared. Before I knew it I found myself smiling back.

* * *

It is past closing time, and most of the attendees have long gone. I spent the rest of my night with Kirishima and her friends – her housemates, Musashi and Keita, and a bunch of people whose names I don't remember. I didn't touch a sip of alcohol after my confrontation with Asuka. Various girls came up and chatted to me throughout the night, some more forward than others. I got a few numbers too, though I doubt I could put a face to any of their names.

"Are you going to be all right going home?" I asked with a raised brow.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Kirishima slurred. Her voice is bubbly and joyous, gait unsteady. She is being supported by the tall, dark one who doesn't talk too much – Musashi. He gives me a silent nod, affirming that she will be fine in his care. I watch them leave the bar, a wry smile on my face.

"See you tomorrow, my beloved Shinji-kun!" Kirishima harps, blowing me a drunken kiss. Keita gives her a light-hearted kick in the backside to get her through the door. I laughed a little at that. Their camaraderie is something similar to the one shared by me, Kensuke and Toji, but closer – it's the kind of bond forged by entrusting your life to another in the heat of battle. I kinda envy them, in a way.

After they had left, I yawned, arms raised aloft. It was almost 3 am, the bar was virtually empty, and I was completely exhausted. "Now then," I turned around, "It's about time we head home as well."

Collapsed on a stool in the dimly-lit corner of the bar lies one wasted Asuka Langley Sohryu. Using her arms as a pillow, she snores softly, oblivious to the despairing Yamagishi-senpai, who shakes her shoulders frantically. "Sohryu-san! Sohryu-san! It's time to leave! Sohryu san~!"

I couldn't help chortle at the look on Yamagishi-senpai's face. I approached them, and she looks at me like I am her knight in shining armor. "Ah! Ikari-san, wasn't it? Could you please help me wake up your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "She's not my girlfriend, senpai, just my ex-roommate."

Yamagishi-senpai looked aghast, pulling back her hands over her mouth with an 'eep'. "I'm sorry!" she bowed, "I didn't mean any offense! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay," I chuckled as I brushed past her. I leaned over and carefully draped the unconscious German on my back. "I knew this would happen. Asuka has always been a lightweight, and once she's out, she's out. She's not waking up again unless she wants to." I wrapped her legs around my hips for stability.

"I see..." Yamagishi-senpai looked at us thoughtfully, as though considering what to say next. "...you are really close, aren't you? With Sohryu-san?"

"No, no, no." I waved a dismissive hand, "Not at all." I ignored the tickling sensation on the back of my neck as I bent over to hook Asuka's bag on my wrist. ...At least, we aren't as close as we used to be. "I've just known her for a long time, that's all."

"I see..."

"Where do you live, senpai?" I asked.

"Eh?" startled, Yamahishi-senpai looked at me as though just realising I was talking to her.

I pointed to her clothes – a yellow blouse and conservative striped black skirt. "It's not safe to leave a lady without an escort at this time of night. Let me take you home." Mr Kaji taught me that one. He said it's a gentleman's duty to escort the lady back home. I hadn't had the chance to use that line before though. Misato and Asuka can kick any weirdo's ass better than I ever could.

It had the desired effect, as Yamagishi-senpai blushed. She glanced nervously at the drunken girl draped haphazardly over my back. "B-but..."

"It's okay," I said dismissively, "despite how she looks, Asuka's not that heavy." I shifted the redhead higher over my shoulders. "Besides, I'm an expert at taking drunk German girls home...wait, that makes me sound like a pervert."

Yamagishi-senpai giggled. Asuka just moaned in protest and clung tighter on my back.

"Let's get you home first." I said with a smile.

Yamagishi-senpai just nodded and smiled back.

* * *

"Ugh."

I finally dump the load of German deadweight unceremoniously on my futon. She just moans an incomprehensible jumble of German and Japanese. I don't bother taking off her fancy dress. I was on thin ice with her as it was (when am I not?), and I didn't want to give her an excuse to kill me in the morning.

"You're welcome."

My work done, I looked around at my stuffy little room. Choice was limited when you are on a student's budget, and the dingy little studio apartment was little more than a kitchen with bed. It looked even more cramped than usual, thanks to the piles of packed cardboard boxes that littered it. Having only moved in yesterday night, the room was virtually bare.

I glance wearily at the time. 5:07am. I groaned. I'm glad I don't have class today. Thankfully, Yamagishi-senpai didn't live too far from my own apartment, but carrying a girl taller than you took its toll on my legs. I had to stop at various points, lest I collapse and wake up the sleeping princess. As expected, she was too out of it to tell me where she was staying, so I decided to bring her back to mine. I considered calling Misato for help, but since Misato probably helped Asuka move here and didn't tell me about it, I didn't feel like talking to her right now. Damn traitor.

I looked back at the redhead occupying my bed. "Don't try to copy Misato when you're just a lightweight, you stupid girl." I muttered. "I'm the one who always cleans after you, you know?"

Asuka didn't reply, instead she had wrapped her arms and legs around a clump of bedsheets. It is extremely erotic. Her short dress rose up her leg, giving me a flash of her panties. I gasped and turned away, my breath caught in my throat and cheeks flushed. I hated how she could still have such an effect on me. Even after all this time – no, especially after all this time. Without looking, I managed to cover her with the blanket.

"Don't leave me... _Baka_."

I froze. Time stood still for a long moment as I held my breath, leaning in to her face. My lips slowly made a beeline for hers. At the last moment, Asuka mumbled and turned her head, snoring. Shaking my head clear, I grabbed my spare blanket and pillow and head for the couch. I took one last glance at my sleeping ex-roommate. I have a lot of questions to ask her, but they can wait. For now, the sun is rising and I need sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Asuka."

I think she says something, but I'm too tired and I fall fast asleep before my head hits the pillow.

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for taking your time to read this. This is my first ever fanfiction, and not the last. Still learning the craft and very wet behind the ears, so feedback and comments is very much appreciated.

For those who care, my aim is to be a novelist, and fanfiction is a way for me to practice and explore my writing skills. There will be a lot of experimenting - this particular piece will be a romance/drama with comedy, but I aim to write other genres in the future. First person perspective is not my forte, but was the most appropriate for this story, and hence why I have tried it.

This story will be told in story arcs, mainly from Shinji's perspective, but other characters as and when is necessary. If something is left vague or unexplained, it is deliberate and all will be revealed in due time. Once again, thank you for your time, and I hope you have enjoyed chapter one of His and Her Circumstances.

See you next time.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**[His and Her Circumstances]**

Four years after averting Third Impact, 18 year old Shinji Ikari heads to Tokyo University, leaving behind his life of NERV and EVAs. This is a story of the tribulations, complications and misunderstandings in the relationship of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu.

 **CHAPTER TWO: Waking up in the Morning  
**

"Even if I die, I can be replaced."

 _Porcelain skin. A doll's voice. Monotonous, emotionless._

"I called you because I have a use for you."

 _Familiar contempt. Looking down from above._

"Nooo! Don't...Don't Come inside me!"

 _A fragile girl. Her shattered ego._

"Shinji, pilot the EVA."

 _Father..._

"I...I...I am the pilot of EVA Unit-01...Ikari Shinji!"

 _Me..._

"If all of you can't be mine, I don't want anything."

 _Asuka..._

 _A sweet, soft intoxication._ _S_ _trawberry_ _soap,_ _hint of_ _lavender_ _._ _Gently nibbling lips..._

 _The scene shifts._

 _Puppets float, strings cut, soulless and morose._

 _They scream soulless, deathly wails._

 _A white giant impaled on a giant cross._

 _Calling out to me._

 _Dead bodies. The scent of burnt, crisp flesh._

 _I hear it._

 _The echoes of the dead. The screams of the dying._

 _The_ _weightless_ _sensation of f_ _l_ _ight,_ _then-_

 _I am c_ _hoking on_ _my_ _lifeblood._

 _It's red, warm and sickeningly-_

 _Fresh._

 _Red._

 _Blood._

 _E_ _verywhere._

 _So much blood._

 _Blood._

 _Blood._

 _Blood-_

I scream, primal and uncensored - a pure expression of terror. I bolt upright on the couch, greeted by yet another unfamiliar ceiling. I gasp and heave, my shirtless torso clammy with sticky, cold sweat.

"Haa...Haa..."

I grope blindly for my water bottle, eventually grasping the firm plastic object. It takes several goes to open the lid, thanks to my treacherous hands, shaking and unsteady. I am deaf except to the erratic thumping of my heart against my scrawny chest. I eventually wobble my way to the bathroom on heavy, unsteady feet. Thank God it's not far away.

Cold water proves welcome relief for my flushed face. I wash the sleep away and take a moment to view my reflection in the shabby mirror. The preceding four years have seen a drastic change in my appearance. The fresh-faced boy summoned at the beck and call of his father is gone beyond all recognition. The reflection in the mirror is a man with sharp cheeks and a firm jaw. Eyes are still deep blue, but now oddly hollow and surrounded by dark rings.I am starting to look like him – that bastard, I mean. I keep my hair long, don't own any sunglasses and refuse to wear black tops. I make it a mission to shave religiously, lest the resemblance be more than fleeting.

...But still, it is there.

"Dammit...dammit..." My balled fists slam against the walls flanking the dirty mirror. I lean my forehead against my reflection. I take long, controlled, deep breaths and wait until my heartbeat returns gradually to its usual state. The entire time I curse my stubbornness in not accepting the anxiety medication offered by Dr. Akagi. Time for a shower.

The nightmares come and go at a whim, as though they have a mind of their own. I refer to them as the curse of EVA – the manifestation of a crisscross of mental scars inflicted over the top of each other. They stubbornly refuse to heal past a scab – and they burst open, often. They never get easier, the nightmares. I've become pretty good over the years at pretending they do. It's easy during the day – to pretend that I am just normal everyday dude Shinji Ikari. Not Pilot Ikari or the Third Child – just normal, fucking Shinji. I don't do it by choice – there is no one who can understand what I've been through except Asuka (and if she's still alive, Ayanami) and more importantly, nobody really cares.

Kensuke used to tell me how jealous he was that I was an EVA pilot. He used to beg me to swap places with him, that he would do anything. A part of me wanted to say be my fucking guest, but I never did. I would never wish what I've been through on anybody else.

I slam my fists again.

"...Dammit..."

* * *

I ate a modest breakfast of instant _natto_ on rice, since I don't have anything else. My fridge is empty since I only moved in two days ago. It's approaching 1 pm now, and I begin to make a mental note of the items that I need to buy today – groceries, kitchenware, household necessities, etc – lest I end up being forced to take up a 'Katsuragi diet'.

I received a couple of text messages. The first was sent by Kirishima, who wanted to check I got home safely. I told her that I had, and apologized for the incident last night. The second was from Kensuke, confirming that he, Toji and Kusanagi were coming over tonight for my housewarming. A brief look around my apartment and I couldn't help but sigh. There's a lot of work to get this place ready for tonight. I bought myself some time telling them to get here by eight.

I finished cleaning up after breakfast and went to put away my slept-in futon. As expected, Asuka was nowhere to be found when I woke up this morning. I frowned as I grabbed the futon. It smelled distinctly of her scent, and the image of her erotic sleeping form and my nearly-kiss pervaded through my consciousness. I shook my head to dispel them, vowing not to make that mistake again. I'll have to get this washed – there's no way I can sleep in this. That girl was always causing me no end of hassles.

Within an hour, I'm finished unpacking my modest belongings. There were only four boxes in total, mostly clothes. My cello case was put neatly in the corner of the room. I hung the battered, well-worn sign reading 'Shin-Chan's Lovely Suite' on a wall. With the majority of the work done, I decided to leave the rest for later. I changed into some casual clothes – a comfortable gray v-neck tee and black jeans. I double checked for my phone, wallet and keys before strolling out of the apartment.

The first thing I notice is that there are a mountain of boxes stacked in front of my neighbor's door. Considering that all of the apartments in this building are the same size as mine, I can only conclude the owner must be lacking in common sense. Most likely a new student, and judging by their contents, female too. I made a note to invite her over for dinner sometime. We are probably going to be neighbors for the next few years, and who knows? Maybe she's cute.

* * *

The nearest shopping district was a long street roughly thirty minutes walk from my apartment. It was geared towards students and young professionals – most of the stores were trendy fashion outlets, dessert cafes and affordable eateries. I could see signs for pubs, nightclubs and karaoke bars in the side alleys, indicating a booming nightlife scene. I immediately recognized the sake bar that I went with the Literature Circle the previous night.

I was looking for the kitchenware shop I spotted while walking Yamagishi-senpai home last night. I had memorized its location for future reference. Of course, if any of my friends heard this they would immediately accuse me of being a housebroken male. In defense, my domestic skills were developed out of pure necessity – all of the women in my life have been useless at housework - Ayanami, Misato, Asuka. Cooking I learned lest I die of malnutrition and/or food poisoning; cleaning so that I didn't have to habituate with rats and roaches. I admit I don't dislike chores – I find finding their mindless, repetitive nature relaxing. Besides, based on precedent, I suspect any future girls I meet will be useless at housework too.

I hummed that catchy new J-pop tune while examining different fry-pans. I flinched when I saw the price tags. Teflon coated is nice, but it's an extra 4000 yen...but it will make it much easier to clean afterwards...Oh what to do...

"...Shinji?" a familiar voice called out to me.

I blinked and turned. "...Hikari?"

Standing in the same aisle, Hikari Horaki looked at me with rounded brown eyes. She held a frilly pink polka-dot apron in her hands. My ex-classmate was in a light blue knee-length dress with white laced edges. Her hair done in its usual long brown ponytail, ending below her shoulders. "Nice to see you, Shinji." she said smiling, "Congratulations on your acceptance to _Toudai_."

"Likewise." I realized I hadn't spoken to Hikari since we graduated high school. Which was a real shame, because I enjoyed her company immensely. "Congratulations to you as well, Hikari."

"Thanks...Doing some shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged, putting down the saucepan in its rightful place. 4000 yen is too expensive just for Teflon coating anyways. I reminded myself to pinch Misato's cooking utensils next time I visit her. I know Mr Kaji will thank me, that's for sure.

She blinked twice, staring at the shopping basket under my arm. It was overflowing with pots, pans, knives and other cooking utensils. "...I see Katsuragi-san and Asuka weren't exaggerating when they said you were housebroken..."

I shifted the shopping basket behind my back and out of her sight while glaring. Leave me alone!

"What about yourself, Hikari?" I pointed at the sickeningly cute apron in her hands, "You're not really going to wear that are you?" I snickered, "Even your taste in clothes isn't that bad..."

"Shinji...do you want to die?" Hikari gave her sweetest smile, yet I could feel the air freeze over.

H-huh? Is this what they call cognitive dissonance?

I retreated quickly, hands raised in placation. "S-sorry...bad joke." My thoughts went out for my fellow stooge.

Toji...you have it tough as well, huh?

"Were you thinking something rude about me just now, Shinji- _kun_?" Hikari's glare was outright terrifying.

"N-no, not at all!" I tried to give her a convincing smile. My palms were sweaty.

She's sharp!

Hikari sighed as she put the apron back in its rightful place. "Geez, Shinji," she admonished in her 'class rep' voice, "I think Toji is having a bad influence on you. I don't remember the Shinji in the past being such an uncouth baboon."

I scratched my chin and laughed nervously. "That's a pretty harsh thing to say about your boyfriend, Hikari..."

"Bite me!" Hikari stuck out her tongue cutely, and I laughed. Despite her current act, Hikari had mellowed out a lot in the years since the Angel Wars. She still had that disciplined drive she displayed so well as a Class Rep, but she wasn't such an advent adherent of the rules. Hikari knew how to have fun, but she also knew when to put her head down and work hard too. She let her hair down – both literally and metaphorically speaking - and it was a welcome change. Hikari is great fun to be around, and I was around her a lot – she was my best friend's girlfriend and my roommate's best friend. "Besides, I don't have to deal with him everyday, since I'm living with Kodama- _oneesan_ instead."

I had met Kodama Horaki on a few occasions, though I didn't know her very well. She was a few years older than us, and was studying medicine here at _Toudai_. "Yeah Toji told me. He's sharing with Kensuke."

"I'm surprised that you didn't join them as well. It would have saved a lot of money on rent and living costs you know?"

"No way am I living with them. Two stooges under one roof is bad enough, don't you think?" I shook my head, "Besides, neither of them can do any housework, and they are lazy. I would have to do everything."

Another reason for having my own place was that for me, money was not a real issue. Thanks to our services to the world as EVA pilots, me and Asuka received an annual pension equivalent to that of the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. Neither of us talked much about it though, and NERV placed the majority of our monthly income in trust accounts. For me it was a relief – my ex-roommate's shopping habits were mind boggling. She bought clothes, shoes, bags, jewellery, accessories, make-up, beauty products, nails...the list went on and on. I know for a fact that Asuka got in to modeling because her remaining pay was _not enough_ to cover her weekly shopping expenses.

Hikari giggled, "That's true. You would have had it tough. I've been trying to get Toji to learn how to cook, but it's tough. He keeps saying something about 'real men don't cook!'" the brunette puffed her cheeks, hands on hip. "He's so old fashioned!"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "You'll get through to him eventually. Besides, you're the one whose going to be earning the most of the money. Liberal Arts majors don't make as much as doctors, last time I checked."

"True…I guess Toji will have to make do with being a house husband just like you, Shinji." I groaned and palmed my face as Hikari laughed at my expense. Hikari's smile faded as her tone turned severe. "...also, there's something else I want to talk to you about."

"It's about Asuka, right?" I said sharply, immediately noticing the shift in atmosphere.

Hikari nodded, giving me a dead-eyed stare, and my shoulders sagged. One look at her face and I knew instantly that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Hikari was a very kind girl, but her stubbornness knew no bounds. When she dug her heels in, they were entrenched in with barbed wire and gun turrets. Battle lines were drawn.

I sighed, knowing that escape was impossible. "This isn't the right place to talk about it...do you want to have some tea? My shout." I gave a weak smile, ignoring the sinking pit in the bottom of my stomach.

Hikari merely folded her arms over her chest. "That's obvious, isn't it?"

* * *

Hikari suggested we go to Starbucks, and I dared not protest. I winced, knowing my wallet would feel the pinch. Pension or not, I was raised frugally by _Sensei_ , and hated spending unnecessarily. That was obviously Hikari's intention, as my tea companion ordered a _Trenta_ -sized Hazelnut Frapuccino. I paid for it while ordering myself the smallest green tea. Resistance was futile, and my habit of acquiescing to others' demands was still strong. I also knew that Hikari displayed her anger differently from Asuka's bombastic, confrontational _gaijin_ style. No, in true Japanese _nadeshiko_ fashion, Hikari showed her displeasure subtly.

Ordering a drink that cost more than an average ramen bowl was one such method.

"Thanks for the drink, Shinji-kun!" Hikari said gleefully.

"Y-you're welcome..." I took a sip from my modest cup while glaring with resentment at Hikari's abomination. There was probably enough caffeine and sugar in that thing to fight off elephant tranquilizer. I didn't take her to be much of a sweet tooth, but the blissful expression on her face showed she was thoroughly enamored with the contents of her cup.

"You really like sweet things, huh?" I observed wryly, "I mean, we did go to dessert cafes with Asuka, but I thought you were just going along with her. For some reason, I never would've picked it."

"There's no girl that doesn't like sweet things, Shinji." Hikari said defensively, a slight blush forming on her dimpled cheeks. Quite frankly, it was really cute. Damn, Toji doesn't know how good he's got it. "Stop saying unnecessary things."

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed despairingly at my now featherweight wallet. Moving and buying necessities had completely depleted my week's budget. I was now virtually broke until Friday.

Hikari and I were seated by the window, allowing us to observe the crowd walking by outside. There were so many people... One of the things that struck me immediately was that Tokyo-2 was much more densely populated than Tokyo-3. I suspect it had a lot to do with Tokyo-2 not having a track record of being demolished by giant super-powered monsters that shrugged off direct hits from N2 mines.

"Ahem," Hikari coughed deliberately, attracting my attention. Her brown eyes had a slightly distant look, as though she was considering carefully her choice of words. "Speaking of which...Shinji...I know it's not really my place to ask...but on the night of our graduation ball..."

I reflexively tensed, my hand balling into a fist under the table. Here it comes...

"...did something happen between you and Asuka?"

I took a long sip of tea, then grimaced. It was too sweet for my tastes. "Not as far as I can tell...why?"

"I saw her go off to talk with you," Hikari began tentatively. Her eyes were facing down, hands fidgeting. I could tell that she knew she was walking on eggshells. "When she came back, well...I've never seen Asuka so despondent. And I've been her best friend for years."

"I see." I tried to act as nonchalantly as possible, glad the table hid my whitening knuckles. I took another sip of tea. Still too sweet.

"So, I was wondering if...you know...if you knew something?"

Of course I do.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"I see..." Hikari frowned, staring balefully at her own cup. "...So nothing happened at all." She spoke in little louder than a whisper, and I could barely make her out over the din.

I nodded, drumming my fingers lazily on the table. "Yeah, nothing." I resumed gazing at the crowd through the cafe window.

"...what a jerk..."

"Huh?" I couldn't make out Hikari's words, as they were spoken too softly for me to hear. "Did you say something, Horaki-san?" I kept my eyes out the window, watching strangers stroll by outside.

A bang on the table made me turn back to face her. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, Shinji!" Hikari was leaning forward on the table, her face only inches from my own. Her lips were bared like fangs as she glowered at me.

"M-me?" I spluttered. Caught by surprise, I couldn't form a more coherent reply. From this range I could count the number of freckles on her face. I leaned back, trying to put distance between me and the brunette who was foaming at the mouth.

"Don't play stupid! Why did you have to deceive Asuka!" she pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

Don't be so loud! Inside voice, inside voice!

I looked around, hoping no-one was eavesdropping on our conversation. "Look at me while I'm taking to you, Ikari!"

"Y-yes!" My back stiffened instinctively. I almost added ' _Iinchou_ ', but just held my tongue back. Old habits were hard to break.

"I heard everything from Toji," Hikari continued. As expected, Toji was Judas. I wondered if I should demand those 30 pieces of silver from him. "I can't believe you would do something so deceitful! I thought you were much better than this, Ikari!"

I frowned in annoyance. I fought the urge to swat the offending finger away. "Could you please take your hand away before you speak? Your finger is going to poke my eye out at this rate."

Hikari didn't relent, her anger now approaching exploding point. "Don't try and change the topic!" She yelled, her finger began to wave erratically. "You promised Asuka you were going to go to Kyoto University together! So why did you go take the Tokyo University exams behind her back!"

I lowered my gaze, unable to match the righteous fury in Hikari's own. Fragments of a conversation from that eventful night came to the forefront of my thoughts. I put my hands to my temples, breathing slowly. "...It's complicated," I eventually muttered.

Hikari looked astonished. "It's complicated...what the hell is that supposed to mean-"

"I don't want to talk about this." I abruptly stood up, halting Hikari mid-rant. "I'm leaving now. Thanks for having tea, Hikari."

Realizing she had stepped out of line, Hikari sat back down. She took a long sip of her drink and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Shinji. My anger just got the best of me."

"N-no...it's okay." It wasn't really, but I know it would make her feel better. I hate arguments. "See you around."

* * *

After leaving Starbucks, I decided to wander for a little bit. I still had some time to kill before Toji and Kensuke came over, but didn't feel like going home just yet.

"Hey sweet stuff, how about I take you for a ride?" A sexy voice whispered in my ear. Before I could react, I was glomped from behind. My head was squashed between a familiar set of marshmallows, while my nose became engulfed in the familiar scent of a certain shameless woman. I sighed, instantly recognizing the identity of my harasser.

"...Can you let me go, Misato-san?" I managed to muffle out. "This is really embarrassing at my age."

Not that it was less embarrassing when I was younger. Sweet stuff? Where do you get your pickup lines, Misato?!

"Boo! Shin-chan's no fun." Released from Misato's embrace, I managed to avoid a questionable death by asphyxiation. My face was red, equally from breathlessness as from embarrassment but I managed a convincing glare.

Misato wasn't dressed in her usual red NERV uniform, but a slim-fit pink jacket over a short white dress. Her trademark silver cross pendant dangled over her ample chest. I noticed the subtle bulge of a pistol outlined under her left arm. As always, the my raven-haired guardian attracted attention where she went – I noticed several young men nearby indiscreetly checking her out.

She pouted cutely while doing a sexy pirouette. "I thought boys your age liked it when beautiful girls gave them service."

I dished out my phone. "Just give me a sec."

"Shin-chan...what are you doing?" Misato asked while tilting her head curiously.

Ignoring her, I brought the phone to my ear. "Hello? Is this the police? I want to report a sexual harassment incident. The perpetrator is Misato Ka-"

"-Give me that you brat!" Misato yelled. She charged, trying to snatch my phone.

I laughed, dodging Misato's outstretched arms. She chased me for a while, and after I had run out of breath I allowed Misato to put me in a tight hug. I hugged her tightly back, smiling. "Nice to see you again, Misato-san."

My guardian beamed at me. "You too, Shin-chan!"

A familiar pony-tailed man approached us. For once he was clean-shaven, and not dressed in his sloppy office wear. Mr Kaji wore an unbuttoned red Hawaii shirt, white singlet and navy blue shorts. "Katsuragi, calling yourself a girl at your age is a bit..."

"You say something, honey?" Misato smiled sweetly. Mr Kaji instinctively shrank backwards.

Misato-san...your eyes are scary….

Mr Kaji coughed and hastily changed topics. "Yo, Shinji-kun. What a coincidence."

I narrowed my eyes, releasing myself from Misato. "Coincidence my ass, Kaji-san...I guess this means Section Two is still monitoring me after all."

"Well-"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Misato stuttered in an unnecessarily loud voice while looking elsewhere. "Me and Kaji here were just here on a holiday. There's nothing suspicious here, nothing at all!" Her laughter was painfully forced. Mr Kaji groaned, shaking his head in his hands. I looked at him sympathetically.

You sure have it tough, Kaji-san…

"It's okay Misato," I said, "I knew that I was going to be monitored. Section Two debriefed me before I left Tokyo-3."

"Oh, is that so..." Misato hung her head. She scratched her neck, wearing a suitably guilty look.

"Well, now that we've finished exchanging pleasantries...how about we go on a date, Shinji-kun?" Mr Kaji grinned as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

I grinned back at him, with interest. "Kaji-san...I'm _still_ a boy."

* * *

"Let's hear it for my Shin-Chan, law student at Tokyo-U!"

"Kanpai~!" .We all took a long drink from our respective glasses.

"My Shin-chan is finally all grown up, I feel so sad." Misato said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. "I never thought I would see the day that little widdle Shin-chan went to _To_ _udai_!"

"You're exaggerating, Misato-san." I grumbled. Misato cheekily stuck her tongue out and giggled before taking a sip from her glass of cola.

We were seated at a trendy little bar in the back alley behind the main street, with Mr Kaji and Misato opposite from me. To my surprise, Misato didn't order a beer, even though Kaji had ordered a martini. I was too astonished to order and stared at my guardian who mumbled something about 'a bet with Ritsuko'. Mr Kaji and I exchanged smiles, relieved that Misato was beginning to cut down on her drinking habits. Now to get Mr Kaji to stop smoking...

Baby steps, I have to remind myself. Baby steps...

"So, how are you enjoying your start to university life, Shinji-kun?" Mr Kaji asked.

"It's been okay," I shrugged nonchalantly, "We had our opening ceremony yesterday. I haven't had any classes yet though."

Misato put a hand over her mouth, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "You say that, but Shin-chan's already brought a drunk girl home to his apartment."

I nearly choked on my drink. "M-Misato-san!" I spluttered, face red.

"Oooh?" Kaji pretended to look impressed.

"He almost kissed her while she was sleeping! Kyaa! My Shin-chan's become so bold!" Misato slapped her cheeks in mock embarrassment. "And to top it off, he walked another girl home the same night and got a kiss from a third girl!"

"How scandalous!" Kaji leaned in and whispered, "Shinji-kun, let me give you a piece of advice. No matter what, if a girl says no, you have to stop. Otherwise it's a crime." He winked at me and sipped his martini.

I gave him a scathing look. What the hell do you take me for?!

"Stop it Kaji!" Misato slapped her husband on the shoulder, "You're going to teach him bad habits. I don't want my Shin-chan to end up a skirt-chaser like you!"

"Why not? He's old enough to go after the ladies now."

I smiled. Kaji-san...you didn't even deny that you're a skirt-chaser...

"True that...but he doesn't need your help! My Shin-chan has a cute butt!"

My forehead found the bar table. "Misato-san, you're such a pervert! Both of you stop teasing me! Also, you guys are enjoying this too much!" Mr Kaji and Misato burst out into laughter. Ignoring them, I took a drink of my water. I wiped my lips before I continued, "Just how much of a close surveillance is Section Two having on Asuka and I? This is a clear invasion of privacy!"

I was genuinely peeved. Part of the condition of allowing me to leave Tokyo-3 was that I had to return to NERV for synchronization tests on my holidays. I had virtual autonomy provided that I inform NERV before going anywhere two days in advance. I knew that they were doing it for my protection, but to me it seemed like nothing had changed at all.

Kaji and Misato obviously sensed my mood, as they exchanged a look. "Shinji-kun, we have to look after your safety, first and foremost." Kaji said softly. "NERV has a lot of enemies and SEELE still has many hidden allies. Whether you want it or not, you and Asuka are in constant danger."

I felt the anger leave me, deflating like a balloon. "I know..." I sighed.

We received countless death threats over the past four years. Religious fanatics branding us heretics, crazy people, believers of the Human Instrumentality Project… Of course, Section Two did their best to stop them, but occasionally an email or text or letter managed to bypass them.

"Of course we want to do what is best for you." Misato added, grabbing my hand, "But our priority is to keep you safe. Outside of Tokyo-3, we can't protect you as effectively. Within our limitations we're trying to be as discreet as possible."

"...I know that...it's just...why can't you guys respect our privacy!" I muttered. Misato and Mr Kaji didn't reply, and I soon realized my mistake from the matching looks of mischief on Misato and Mr Kaji's faces.

Oh shi-

* * *

I ordered a coffee from the waitress. She walked away with an awkward smile, and I looked at her with sympathy. Mr Kaji had blazenly flirted with her while she was taking my order. It was five in the afternoon, and we had been sitting in the bar for a good hour now.

"Cut her some slack Misato, she's just trying to do her job you know."

Misato stopped trying to kill the waitress with her gaze as she walked around the tables taking orders. "That's because Shin-chan's no fun when he's grumpy." Misato whined in a false-cute voice.

"That's because you don't know when to stop, Misato-san." I said pointedly. I wasn't just referring to her teasing either. Misato obviously got the implied meaning as she looked away, puffing her cheeks.

"Leave me alone!"

Mr Kaji chuckled. "Katsuragi's drinking problems aside -"

"-I don't have a drinking problem!" Misato yelled loudly, banging her fist on the table. There was a short silence. Some of the bar patrons turned and stared. Misato had the awareness to look suitably embarrassed.

"How are you finding university, kiddo?" Mr Kaji asked.

I shrugged, "I've only been for one day you know...ask me again in a few weeks."

"Will do." Mr Kaji took another long sip from his martini. "Let me know if you need a hand with anything."

"Ok."

"Don't ignore me~!" Misato wailed, teary-eyed. She banged her fists petulantly against the table. I couldn't help sweat drop at my guardian's childish tantrum. That may have been cute was it acted out by a three year-old.

You're thirty years too old for that, Misato.

"So, what did you guys really want to talk about?"

"W-what do you mean?" Misato refused to meet me with her eyes.

"We just wanted to celebrate this grand occasion with you." Mr Kaji said in his serious voice. "Congratulations once again on your admission to Tokyo University, Shinji-kun."

"Uh-huh..." I looked at them skeptically. "...the Commander of NERV and Head of Section 2 both leave Tokyo-3 just to have celebratory drinks... with a decommissioned EVA pilot."

They looked sheepishly at each other.

"...Looks like we got found out." Misato said, scratching her nose.

Mr Kaji laughed. "Looks like it."

His expression turned serious. "...Shinji-kun, we're in Tokyo-2 to begin secret talks between NERV and the newly-elected Japanese government."

I looked around the packed bar. "Is this the appropriate place to have this kind of discussion?"

Misato grinned. "Every person in this bar is a NERV agent."

I looked again. Now that I know, I spotted some familiar faces – Mr Hyuga was nursing a beer near the bar. Behind the bar, Mr Aoba waved. I waved back awkwardly.

"...Didn't Aoba-san leave NERV two years ago?" I hissed.

"Shigeru-kun is the owner here. Financially backed by NERV of course. It's our front in Tokyo-2."

"Right..." I turned back to the table, grimacing. I make note to never come back here. I came here partially to get away from NERV, and going to a bar owned by them kinda defeats that purpose. "So what does NERV's talks with the government have to do with me?"

"Because we need to borrow Shin-chan for one night."

I frowned, not liking where this was heading. "...What for?"

"A par~ty!" Misato waved her arms over her head. It served to emphasize her tight-fitting dress, especially around the chest area.

I managed to look back at her face, while raising an eyebrow. I hadn't expected that."Huh?"

"A private Gala dinner. For patrons of NERV." Mr Kaji supplied. "We want you to attend as an ambassador."

Crap.

I groaned. "Not again. You know how much I hate those."

When SEELE went, so did most of NERV's private funding. In the early days after the war, NERV managed to survive by flogging the majority of its assets to private buyers. They had to budget really hard as well. The finances are much better now than three years ago, but still tight. Most of NERV's current funding comes from the private sector now – rich science patrons, private investors and even representatives from the military industrial complex. To attract new investors, NERV often held private functions like these. Asuka and I were sometimes dragged along by Misato to help.

"Just this once?"

I shook my head. "Forget it, Misato. I'm officially a decommissioned pilot, remember? I am no longer affiliated with NERV." Not officially anyway. "Besides, I didn't feel like being paraded around as a 'Savior of Humanity' to a bunch of rich, old people."

"Please, Shin-chan!" Misato pleaded, hands clasped together. I felt slightly guilty, even if her teary eyes were fake. My guardian had to do an awful lot of work to get me out of Tokyo-3, and I owed her a lot. But I had to stand firm – I had spoiled her rotten in the past, and Misato's failure as a housewife is partially my responsibility. I have to atone for that crime.

"Just get Asuka to go." I grumbled. I hated those events with a passion. Obnoxious, pretentious adults taking credit for us defeating the Angels. Faked cheer and faked sympathy – no thank you. "She's much better at this stuff than I am. Don't look at me like that Misato – you know she is!"

Misato grumbled something under her breath, while Mr Kaji shook his head slowly. "We need both of you, Shinji. There are going to be some very important guests, and we need all the firepower we can get. Having the world famous EVA pilots there will be a big help."

"If things go well, NERV won't have to worry about money for another five years. Please, Shin-chan! Help me~!" Misato grabbed my hands, teary eyed. Several bar 'patrons' were poking holes in the back of my head with their malicious looks. Mr Hyuga looked ready to kill someone, the beer in his hand ready to explode in his grip.

...I never knew Misato was so popular.

"Fine, fine." I waved my hands and sighed. I've never been able to turn down Misato's requests anyways. Maybe I really do go too easy on her... "When is it?"

"The Tuesday after your end of semester exams."

That's almost four months away… "Got it. I'll pencil it in my diary."

"Thanks Shin-chan! I love you!" My purple-haired guardian reached over the table and enveloped me in a bear hug. I heard the distinct sound of a can exploding. It's been two years Mr Hyuga – I think it's time to move on...

"Sorry I'm late, Misato!" I glanced up in surprise. A slightly out of breath Asuka stood in front of our table. I could tell instantly that she had spent a lot of time hiding her puffy eyes. She had dressed up too – she was dressed in a light pink blouse and skirt with white stripes. Her hair, shiny with expensive products was done in a long ponytail. Mr Kaji's gift earrings dangled from her ears.

"Asuka..." I hurriedly disengaged myself from Misato's hug.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she spotted me. "Geh!" She stepped backwards as though she had spotted a particularly large and nasty bug. "Baka-Shinji..."

I frowned at her reaction, but an appropriate retort remained elusive. We just stared at each other.

"I invited her." Misato explained looking slightly guilty. I wanted to berate her for her nosiness, but found my throat was dry. I swallowed. The ensuing silence was awkward – nobody moved or spoke. Asuka and I were still engaged in a staring contest, blue on blue. I noticed out the corner Misato's gaze flickering uncertainly between us. Mr Kaji calmly finished his martini behind her, observing us.

After a long moment, I had enough. "I should get going." I said, standing up. Asuka opened her mouth to speak, so I continued, "Toji and Kensuke are coming for a housewarming party tonight. I have to go home and get ready. Thanks for the drinks, Misato. Mr Kaji." Before they could react, I had bolted out the door.

I didn't want to argue in front of those people. For me, who has abandoned them to pursue my own path. I should be happy. To show something like that to them would have been unthinkable.

"Wait. Do you have some time, Shinji-kun?"

I turned. A breathless Mr Kaji had followed me out the door.

I checked the time on my phone. Still only five-thirty, I still had time. I sighed, resigned to my fate. "Yeah."

* * *

Egg, batter, fry…

I hummed away, busily slaving in my cramped kitchen. It was almost eight now, meaning Toji, Kensuke and Kusanagi will be arriving any minute. Since they had already eaten dinner, this was just some tapas to go with the drinks. Although my stomach felt queasy due to the alcohol I consumed at last night's literature circle meeting, I still wanted to drink tonight.

Leaving the battered vegetables in the oil, I went to check the oven. Almost ready now…

There was a knock on my apartment door.

"Coming," I answered, folding away my apron.

"Hey Prof," The gangly frame of Toji greeted me as I opened the door. He was wearing a baggy Tokyo-U basketball tracksuit top. In his arm, leaning against my door frame was a plastic bag filled with snacks. Behind him, Kensuke and Kusanagi were grinning, each carrying a slab of Yebisu beer in their arms. "Mind if we come in?"

"Welcome."

* * *

A few hours later, the party was over. It was reminiscent of our high school years – Toji and Kensuke came over to my apartment, we drink and talk. We didn't have any adults to prevent underage drinking, since Misato moved out to live with Kaji. She left a fair amount of beer behind too. Sometimes Asuka and even Hikari would join us. Asuka being so lightweight would inevitably pass out first. Hikari would always stick with nursing the one drink – her rebelliousness would only extend so far.

Around midnight, Kusanagi decided to go home – we had an early start tomorrow. Since he didn't have class tomorrow, Kensuke was passed out on my couch. He snored peacefully clutching an empty can. Having finished tidying up, I walked out to my tiny veranda.

The view wasn't great – rows of gray apartments buildings. Most of them were built just after Second Impact, hence the cheap rent. But you could make out a bit of the skyline through a gap in the buildings, and the full moon was unhindered in the cloudless sky. Illuminated was the lean figure of Toji, leaning against the rusty railings. I watched in trepidation – the soldered iron bars were rusty, and I hoped they don't snap under Toji's significant weight. I don't have enough money for new ones.

"You want one?" I offered him a can of beer.

He waved his hands. "No thanks Prof, had enough for one night."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself. More for me then." Yesbisu for me...Yebisu for me...great, now I'm starting to think like Misato...Deciding that I was a sign to stop drinking, I put the beer down.

"I heard you ran into Hikari at the mall today." Toji's back was turned, so I couldn't read his face. His voice was neutral and even, meaning he was at least semi-serious.

"Yeah," I leaned against a wall, arms folded over chest, "your missus made me buy her a giant coffee at Starbucks."

Toji whistled. "She must have been really pissed at you bro. What did you do?"

"...I angered her best friend."

Toji turned, eyebrows raised. "Is that even a crime? The Devil's always pissed off."

I smiled a little at that. "She must have been more pissed than usual." I have no idea why though. Honest...

"I didn't think that was possible." We both laughed at that.

Changing topics, I pointed at the badge on his tracksuit top. "How was basketball training? You had your first session with the team today, right?"

"Yeah. It's tough as hell. Coach is some crazy bastard from America. Obsessed with fitness and stuff." He stretched his arms, "Ran us like dogs."

Toji talked for a bit about the training. I listened attentively, but most of it went over my head. I wouldn't have a clue what 'doggies' and 'burpies' were. My knowledge of basketball was questionable at best since I didn't play – I wasn't tall enough. I played football in high school, though I wasn't very good – I hated running.

A light breeze passed by and I shivered. Dressed in a plain white tee and shorts, the night air hit me harder than it did my track-suited friend. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."

Toji shook his head, "Gonna stay out for a bit Prof. Don't wanna wake Ken."

"Suit yourself," I turned to the door, "I'm going to get some sleep, I have class at eight. There's a spare futon in the cupboard, if you're gonna stay the night."

"Oi Prof."

"What's up?" I didn't turn around, as I was already through door. I winced at the hint of irritation in my voice. The day's exertions had caught up with my body and, I just wanted to shut down.

"...Did you like her?"

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about. Never thought Toji to be the prying type though.

"...Why do you ask?"

"Well..." His voice was tentative, hesitant. Not like him at all. "...you two were so close for so many years, you know? And all the stuff with the EVAs and living under the same roof...it wouldn't have been a surprise if something happened, like..." he trailed off awkwardly.

I shook my head, "No. We were just friends Toji."

"Oh okay..."

I frowned. Toji was a classic macho guy – he didn't like talking about sensitive or emotional topics, preferring to hide behind a veneer of masculine bravado. There must be a reason why he asked me about Asuka...or Hikari made him do it. Unlikely though – despite acting whipped, I knew Toji was the truly dominant one in their relationship. I was too exhausted to dig deeper right now, and decided to ask him again later.

"Good night Toji." I yawned, "Don't stay up too late, alright?"

"Sweet dreams, Prof. Say hi to Kensuke for me."

"Piss off!" I growled, throwing an empty beer can at his head. It sailed harmlessly behind him and off the veranda. Shit, I hope no-one saw that… Grumbling about Toji's humor being as bad as Kensuke's I walked back into my apartment, ignoring Toji's taunts about my lack of hand-eye coordination.

Ass! It would have been bulls-eye if I was sober...

* * *

"Woah! Ikari, you're the man!" Kusanagi slapped my back.

I winced at the hit, but managed to give an indifferent shrug. "That was nothing special."

It was just after three in the afternoon. We had just finished our last lecture for the day – Japanese Constitutional Law. As fellow first year law students, Kusanagai and I shared all of the same classes. Hikari did too, but she sat in the front rows, away from me.

"Are you kidding?! The lecturer loved you. You knew everything in the class already. How did you do that?"

I gave Kusanagi a frown – is this guy really a student at _Toudai_? "Of course I knew – it was all part of our prescribed readings."

"...Yeah, but no-one actually reads those."

"Well I did." Not that I did it by choice. Studying didn't come naturally to me, and I quickly learned that the only way to compensate was by working harder than the others. Not everyone can graduate college at the age of twelve after all. I rounded on my classmate. "Also, what about you? What kind of law student doesn't know the difference between a Civil Law and Common Law system?! How the hell did you make _Toudai_?"

Kusanagi laughed awkwardly, flexing his muscled arms behind his back. "That's why we go to class right? To learn this stuff."

"I can't deny that." I sighed, going through today's materials in my head. There's a lot of revision to be had before I go to bed tonight, that's for sure. Tomorrow is Criminal Procedure and…

"Huh?" I realized that Kusanagi had asked a question and I had missed it completely, lost in thought. "Sorry. what did you say?"

"It's fine dude. I just asked what you were doing this afternoon."

I considered. It had been a long day, the endless lectures having exhausted my limited supply of willpower. Toji had basketball practice again, while Kensuke was going to the first meeting of the Tennis circle. "Oh...I'll probably head home and revise our study. What about you?"

"I was going to head to the gym." Kusanagi patted the Mizuno sports bag on his shoulder. "You want to come?"

I eyed Kusanagi's arms – popping with veins and packed with thick muscle. "...I think I'll pass." I don't want to end up looking like him. Having that much muscle would look weird on me, since I have a naturally slender physique.

Seeing my gaze, Kusanagi laughed. "Don't worry man, you won't end up like this. This," he flexed a bicep, "is a result of years of dedication and hard work. I'll just show you some basics."

"The basics, huh..." I reconsidered. It didn't seem like a bad idea – despite now being over one seventy, I was still skinny as a twig. Asuka used to nag me for years to go to the gym, but I held firm. Memberships were expensive, and unlike her, I had to study to maintain my grades. "...alright, I'm in. What harm can it do?"

Kusanagi gave a thumbs up. "Good choice. Them twigs of yours look like they could get some work." He raised his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"Beat it, you roid-munching muscle-brain!" I growled. I had taken to calling Kusanagi 'muscle-brain', because of his build and his penchant for thinking before speaking. It's just in jest though – Kusanagi's not stupid, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

Kusanagi just laughed, and I scowled in return. Our conversation was interrupted by a lilting female voice, and we turned.

"Oi~! Shinji-kun!" Mana Kirishima appeared from the throng leaving the lecture theater, waving. The other hand hand was tucked underarm, holding a number of textbooks and a laptop. She was wearing a tight-fit red sweater and skinny jeans which served to emphasize her slender yet firm figure. Kusanagi whistled in admiration as she approached, and I gave him a reproachful look. Behave, muscle-brain!

"Kirishima-san! Hello! I didn't know you were in our class." Now that I think about it, I never asked what her major was. "So you're studying law too?"

Kirishima shook her head, "I'm just taking Constitutional Law as an elective. This is my only law subject."

"I see."

"Oi, whose this babe? Introduce her to me, Ikari." Kusanagi leaned over my shoulder. I shoved my elbow in retaliation, but his barrel chest didn't budge an inch. I glared at him instead.

You're too loud, muscle-brain! She obviously heard that!

Kirishima laughed at our embarrassing exchange. "I'm Mana. Mana Kirishima, nice to meet you," she smiled and offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Kirishima-san. I'm Kusanagi. Kusanagi Ryouta." They shook hands. "How do you know Ikari here, Kirishima-san?"

She pondered for a moment, finger on lips. It was cute. "Hmmm...I guess...he's my ex-boyfriend?"

I choked. "K-Kirishima san!" I protested. My cheeks felt red-hot. Well done Shinji. Eighteen years-old and still blushing at being teased. I really got to stop reacting like that. Growing older really doesn't mean shit if you don't grow up.

Kirishima titled her head. "Am I wrong? We did go on dates together and everything."

I scratched the back of my head. "W-well...it's not wrong but..." I tailed off, lost in thought. What was the relationship between Kirishima and I? It was one that I found difficult to answer, for many reasons. The part about dates wasn't a lie though...

"You sure got some skills, Ikari." Kusanagi said admiringly, openly checking out Kirishima. "She's a real babe – I'm jealous."

Kirishima just giggled, and gave a mock bow. "Thank you. You're too kind, Kusanagi-san." These two are getting along too well.

"Are you guys done yet?" I grumbled, turning to leave. The hallway was getting crowded now, and we were in the way. Some students made their displeasure known with their eyes. One even barged their shoulder into me.

"Ah, that reminds me...Shinji-kun, are you free on Friday at eleven?" Kirishima asked. For some reason, I felt the same sensation as when Asuka was about to force me to go shopping with her. I tried to ignore the hopeful sparkle in her eyes. It was probably due to the lighting in the corridor.

...Yeah, that's it.

I checked my diary. "No...I don't have anything on Fridays. Why?"

"Can you please do me a favor and come to my lecture in the morning? It would really, really, really help me out!" She clasped her hand together in front of me and bowed.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I took a step backwards, ready to flee.

"I can't tell you the reason. Please?"

"No way." Of course, I didn't dislike Kirishima, far from it – she was kind, cute and approachable. But I abhorred the idea of coming in on my free day. I may study my ass off, but I do it out of necessity, not my choice – I don't enjoy studying for the sake of it, that's for sure.

Kirishima's eyes began to water with crocodile tears, and she latched onto my arms with her chest. "Please Shinji-kun! I'll really, really make it up to you! I'll even treat you to lunch!"

I tried to ignore the soft sensation of her chest through her sweater. "I don't even have to come to uni on Friday." I huffed, reluctantly freeing my arm. "And it takes me forty-five minutes to get here – hour and a half round trip for free lunch is hardly a fair trade."

"So...it's still a no?"

I averted my gaze, unable to match her teary-eyed one. "S-sorry..."

Kirishima stepped away. "Tch."

I froze – did she just click her tongue? For the briefest moment, I thought I saw a part of Kirishima that I didn't want to see. I had always thought Kirishima was a sweet and honest girl. Kaji's advice rang in my ears - 'all women have a hidden 'dark side' which you must avoid triggering at all costs'.

...Misato and Asuka didn't hide theirs, that's for sure.

"Shinji-kun..."

"Y-yes!" I bolted upright. I think I might have just set off Kirishima's 'dark side' – even Kusanagi was paling in fear. The way Kirishima said my name sent shivers down my back.

"...It's rude to turn down a girl's request for a date you know."

"D-date?" I shrank under the silent pressure emitting from Kirishima. Now, how did Mr Kaji say to deal with this kind of situations...

"Yes. Are you going to embarrass a girl by turning her down like this?"

"E-er..."

"Well?"

"I..."

...that's right! Hugs, kisses and flowers!

…

...

...

...Kaji-san, you're terrible at giving advice…

Needless to say, I ended up bowing to Kirishima's demands. We were to meet up nine thirty on Friday morning at the cafeteria. I really am terrible at dealing with women.

* * *

"...I am not cut out for this." I huffed. My puny arms trembled on my thighs, every muscle in my body screaming in pain.

An assortment of weights were strewn around us, all supposedly the smallest and lightest available. Thankfully the university gym was nearly empty, or I would have died in embarrassment. Before, I could tell myself that I was athletically okay, but just didn't enjoy it. Now I know that I sucked.

"It's your first time, chill man." Kusanagi slapped me on the shoulder, and it was a miracle that I didn't buckle over. "You didn't do that badly."

"...I couldn't do a single pull up." I said weakly. Even Kensuke can do a pull up. I saw him do it in PE back in high school.

Kusanagi laughed, "That is pretty sad. Savior of humanity, the mighty EVA pilot can't do a single pull up...or ten push-ups."

"Thanks for the positive reinforcement, coach." I retorted sarcastically. The aching in my arms had dulled a bit, though I still couldn't lift them above shoulder height. "Aren't you supposed to be like, more supportive?"

"That's a personal trainer. I'm not getting paid." The stocky boy shrugged while putting away our weight plates. "I wasn't lying when I said you didn't do too badly, Ikari. You're pretty mean on them squats. Your upper body needs a lot of work though."

I finally managed to catch my breath, and assisted Kusanagi with cleaning up. I only picked up the lightest weights, of course. "Our high school had mandatory sports in our curriculum. I joined the soccer club with Kensuke."

Kusanagi's face lit up. "You like football? Are you any good?"

"Er...not really. It was compulsory."

He looked disappointed. "I see. Go get a drink man, I'll finish with the cleaning up."

"Thank you." I would normally protest, but due to exhaustion I was in no position to argue. "I'll be back in a sec."

There was a vending machine near the treadmills I remembered walking in. I made my way past the treadmills, where a few girls were halfheartedly jogging. Most seemed more interested in watching videos on their phones or checking out some of the chiseled meat on display. Once I reached the vending machine I grimaced. There was only a selection of sports drinks, none of which I liked. What to choose…

"Umm...excuse me, if you haven't decided yet, do you mind if I go first?"

"S-sure..." I tiptoed out of the way, mentally congratulating myself for not apologizing out of instinct.

The speaker, a brunette in black and pink workout gear made her way to the vending machine. She made her drink selection, then bent over to retrieve it from the dispenser. From my vantage point I couldn't help but notice how tightly the synthetic material clung to her sweaty skin, outlining the generous curves of her body. In my tiredness, I must have forgotten to be discreet, as she soon rounded on me.

Shit, I'm in trouble now...

"Here you go, Ikari-kun."

I blinked, staring at the can of _Pocari Sweat_ in my hands. For a moment, I didn't realize what happened, then I looked up.

Looking back at me was a pretty older girl, a beaming smile on her lightly freckled cheeks. Her olive brown eyes were filled with a spark of mischief. I recognized this beautiful _onee-san_. "...Kodama-san?"

"Long time no see, Ikari-kun." Kodama Horaki said as she winked at me. Her voice was different from her younger sister - a lower, sultry tone not dissimilar to Misato's. She carried herself with a vibrant energy, lively and outgoing. Kodama was reminded me of an impulsive, liberalized and sexy older version of Hikari. Needless to say, that was one hell of a combination.

"Y-yes...It's been a couple of months, hasn't it?"

"The Christmas party hosted by Misato-chan, right?" Kodama returned to the vending machine, and I returned to gazing innocently around the gym floor.

"That's right." I looked away as Kodama returned with another bottle of _Pocari_ , trying to hide my obvious blush. Kodama had gotten along extremely well with Misato, especially after the pair had engaged in a contest to drink each other under the table. Somewhere along the line Kodama had taken to calling Misato '-chan' and vise-versa.

"Hikari told me you got into _Toudai_ as well. Congratulations."

"T-thanks." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the familiar tanned figure of Kusanagi. Noticing my gaze, Kusanagi gave be a thumbs up and a wink before exiting the gym. I groaned. He definitely misunderstood...

"...Is something on my face?" Kodama's voice was tinged with amusement, not unlike Misato's when she teased me.

"N-no..."

"Then can you please look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"S-sorry, Kodama-san!" I spun back towards her, apologizing profusely.

The eldest Horaki sister was pouting, an expression of hurt on her pretty face. Then she trembled, before bursting into laughter. That was when I realized I'd been had.

"Sorry, Ikari-kun!" Kodama giggled, "I heard from that loudmouthed redhead you were really easy to tease, and I just couldn't help trying it for myself."

I palmed my face, cursing Asuka's inability to keep her mouth shut.

Hikari's onee-san seemed to misunderstand my silence for anger, as she suddenly looked apologetic. "Sorry, I hope I didn't make you upset."

I waved my hand dismissively, "No no, I'm not bothered by it."

"That reminds me, Ikari-kun – have you joined a club yet?" The way she clapped her hands together was reminiscent of Hikari when she was asking for a favor.

I shook my head, my eyes staring wearily. "No, not yet..."

"Really?!" Uh-oh…the sparkle in her eyes is dangerous. "Then how about you join the Drama club? I'm the president this year, and we're short on numbers."

I paled. I had trouble talking to a single stranger. The idea of performing in front of an audience was downright terrifying. It was giving me goosebumps just thinking about it. I almost fell over as I waved my hands frantically. "Impossible! There's no way I can't act Kodama-san!"

"You never until you try. Besides…" Kodama leaned in close while biting her index finger. I instinctively took a step back, but she was quicker, and now was mere inches away from me. "...I'll teach you...physically."

If this was a manga or anime, I would be bleeding from the nose right now. Having a sexy older girl in such close proximity made my skin tingle and sent my blood pumping. Due to our closeness, I could count the number of freckles on her cheeks and the musk of her scent – an intoxicating mix of sweat and some flowery, exotic perfume. I prayed to god that nobody was watching, and closed my eyes awaiting the end as she leaned in for a kiss.

It never came.

I hesitantly opened my eyes.

"Ikari-kun, you're such a cute little boy." Kodama was bent over, clutching her sides as she laughed. "No wonder Misato-chan and that firecracker girl love teasing you so much. Hikari should date you instead of that boring basketball kid."

I clutched my face in despair. "Ugh..."

...I friggin' want to die right now.

"Sorry, sorry...anyways, I have to go right now – I have class again in an hour. Come check out the drama club sometime! We practice every Tuesday and Friday night." Suddenly in a hurry, Kodama made a beeline for the girl's change rooms. "Bye~!"

I blinked twice. "…She's gone."

* * *

"That feels much better." I breathed a contented sigh as I left the shower.

The walk home had been disgusting. Since I didn't bring a towel, I couldn't shower after the gym. Walking forty-five minutes smelling of drying sweat had been an abhorrent experience for a clean-freak like myself. The glare of the late afternoon sun, strong as ever thanks to the post-Second Impact weather had been like death. Not to mention the flies that gathered around my head with annoyingly increasing frequency. The killer of course, had been the short, shuffling steps that I had to take due to the death of my motor functions – a consequence of the brutal session Kusanagi had enforced on my unprepared body.

"I should go by some sports clothes." I said aloud, getting changed into my lounge wear – a pair of old PE shorts and oversize baggy singlet. Watching TV for a little while allowed me to relax a bit. Eventually though, my body's clamor for nourishment overcame my innate laziness and I decided that I should cook myself some dinner.

Sore muscles protested as I lumbered my way into the kitchen. I didn't even have the energy to hum, and made do with the mindless droning of the TV. Rummaging through the fridge, I remembered that I saw the next door neighbor's lights on when I returned home. I should make something and go say hello. First impressions are important, so I should get changed into something more appropriate.

Mind made up, I decided to cook up one of my best dishes – curry pork cutlet. Nothing that required too much effort and preparation, but still tasty. After putting the chopped onion in the pot I paused.

...Isn't this Asuka's favorite?

I couldn't help but frown at the unwelcome thought. The reason why I was so good at this dish was because my ex-roommate had demanded it at least two or three nights a week. When I suggested that I teach it to her, Asuka had given me a look that said 'Baka-Shinji should shut up if he knows what's best for him'.

"Dammit, why do I care what she likes anyways." Realizing that I was speaking to myself again, I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. Hard.

Get it together, Ikari. You knew living alone was going to be hard, that's why you decided to do it.

The cutlets were now a golden brown, and I placed them on some paper towels to drain excess oil. I then poured the curry on the cutlets and rice in two separate containers. I smiled in self-satisfaction at my latest creation.

Ready.

My fatigued muscles temporarily forgotten, I quickly got changed into more respectable clothes – a pair of jeans and checkered shirt. I slipped out of my apartment, the curry cutlets under my arm. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist, standing before my neighbor's door.

"You can fucking do this, Ikari" I whisper, mentally preparing myself. I rang the bell with a trembling finger and stepped back on ungainly feet.

Taking the initiative to meet someone new is not easy for me. Speaking to strangers doesn't come easy unless I'm with others. It's why even after all these years I can count the number of friends I have in one hand. Moving to Tokyo-2 would mean I had to meet new people and make new friends. Kusanagi was a start. Hopefully my next door neighbor would be the same.

"Coming~!" The speaker was definitely female, further increasing my nervousness. Her voice seemed distant, meaning she was probably at the back of the apartment.

Last chance to back out, Shinji.

I stood my ground. My thoughts became jumbled with different openings and conversation starters, muddling my already incoherent stream of thought. Should I be formal or casual? Do I smile or not? What do I say, how should I say it, when should I say up in these useless thoughts, it was too late by the time I realized that the voice was all too familiar. The door burst open with a bang.

"Geez Hikari, I thought you said you won't be here until eigh-"

My mind stopped working.

Standing there, dripping wet and only clad in a red bath towel was one Asuka Langley Sohryu. She looked like a deer in the headlights, her widened bright blue irises visible beneath strands of damp golden-red hair.

Neither of us dared to move.

"...I…er..." My tongue was caught in my throat, and I fought the urge to allow my eyes to wander over her exposed skin.

She just blinked, her expression unreadable. But I knew any moment now she would explode, calling me a pervert, idiot, lecher amongst a tirade of other insults.

"I-I'm really sorry!" Reacting first, I shoved the bag with the curry pork cutlets into her hands. I then bolted into my apartment before slamming the door shut and locking the door. After a few moments, when I didn't hear the expected explosive verbal barrage from the other side I cupped my ear against the metal.

I could make out a giggle. She soon burst into a happy, full laugh. It soon faded away, and I heard the sound of her apartment door closing shut.

I put my ear away from the door, heart still pumping wildly.

...What the hell was that about?

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites. It was much more than I ever expected, and I am a little bit humbled by it. Special mentions to Gryphon117, Triple F and jcmoorehead for their constructive feedback. Hopefully I can distill what you have said and use it for further improvements. To the other reviewers, thank you for your encouragement, and I hope I can meet (and hopefully exceed) your expectations. Your feedback makes me work harder to improve as a writer and finish chapters as quickly as possible.

For those interested, this chapter is obviously still in the process of introducing characters and plot points. The meat of the story is still to come, with all of the twists and turns for not just our main couple but also for our diverse and fascinating Evangelion cast members as well. I planned the entire story before writing it, and thus I know where it is going. I just hope you guys will enjoy it and it sounds as good on paper as it does in my own head.

Once I complete the story I plan on doing a full edit. Hopefully, your continued constructive feedback will help me immensely in this process, so please keep up with them! Once again thank you for your overwhelmingly positive response. I hope you enjoyed chapter two of His and Her Circumstances


End file.
